Hidden Affection
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: InuXKag Slight SanXMiro & NarXKik Kagome meets a new student and falls in love. But what happens when changes come along not only in Inuyasha's life but hers as well? Nominated for IY Fanguild's Best Humor and Best IYXKag Romance! R&R! CHAPTER 24 UP
1. The New Guy

All I have to say is holy bleep I wrote an AU!! Oh well, as the first sentence states, this is my first AU, anyway, enjoy.  
  
A/N: I made Inuyasha in human form just to make the story make a little more sense.  
  
Hidden Affection  
  
Chapter 1: The New Guy  
  
Kagome grabbed her yellow bag off of her fluffy bed and ran out of the door to catch the bus with Souta.  
  
"Bye mom! Bye ji-chan! " She yelled waving her hand behind her as she stepped up the bus stairs and entered the bus full of school students. She walked down the isle until she found an empty seat. She took her seat and glanced out of the window to see Mrs. Higurashi and ji-chan waving at her.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself as the bus pulled away from the shrine and began to head off down the road. The bus went along and picked up a few more kids before going to the school.  
  
Kagome got off of the bus and stepped onto the cement of the high school grounds. She found her group of friends and headed over to them. They started their usual conversations.  
  
"Oh hey Kagome." One of her friends beamed.  
  
"Hi Yukina." Kagome responded.  
  
"It sure does feel good to be back. Don't get me wrong, I liked summer vacation, but I don't think I could stand looking at my three brother's faces for one more day." Another of Kagome's friends, who had her hair pulled back into a ponytail told her.  
  
"Hey, seeing friends is always good." Yukina added.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw her friend Sango.  
  
"Hey Sango." Kagome called out at the shy looking schoolgirl who stood a distance from them.  
  
The girl walked up to Kagome and her group of friends, who greeted her warmly.  
  
"Hey guess what?" A short haired brunette ran up to the group.  
  
"What?" Yukina responded, turning to the hyper girl. She obviously seemed suprised at something.  
  
"We're getting a new student." She beamed.  
  
"Really?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Yeah. I heard he was really cute too." She informed.  
  
"Guess we'll have to see ourselves." Yukina responded. "He's bound to have classes with some of us."  
  
As Yukina finished her sentence, the bell rang.  
  
"Oh there's that bell again. One sound I certainly did miss." The girl with the ponytail replied.  
  
"Well, see you guys at lunch!" The hyper teen beamed as she turned to go.  
  
"Come on Sango, time to go to class." Kagome said as she departed from the group.  
  
"Yeah." Sango's small voice said as she followed Kagome to class.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked in the class and it was filled with chattering students. She and Sango took their seats and sat their books on their desks. Sango sat behind Kagome so Kagome stood up and talked to her while they were waiting for the teacher to come into the room. They engaged in conversation for about 2 minuets before the teacher came into the room.  
  
The teacher walked into the room. There beside him stood a tall male, he had long black hair and brown eyes, the typical color for a normal Japanese school child. He was dressed in a school uniform of the normal male students.  
  
"Class, settle down." The man's deep voice rang throughout the classroom. All of the students took their seats and all eyes were focused on he and the new student.  
  
"Class, this is Inuyasha. He's new here. I hope that all of you will make him feel welcomed." He announced to the class, then he turned to Inuyasha and instructed him to sit in an empty seat next to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the isle and scooted past Kagome, who's eyes followed him as he took his seat beside her. Sango stared at the new guy, who was seated slightly infront and to the side of her.  
  
"Psst.." The young man heard a tiny noise escape one of the mouths of the student.  
  
"Hm?" He made a small noise as he turned to see where the source of the sound was coming from.  
  
"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So where did you come from anyway?"  
  
"Who wants ta know?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Miss Hirguashi." The teacher's blunt, deep voice rang once more.  
  
Kagome eeped as she sank down in her chair.  
  
"Do you know the answer to the question, Miss Hirgurashi?" He asked.  
  
"No.." Kagome eeped again, Inuyasha cracked a smile and tried not to laugh at her. He was only a new student and he didn't want to get into too much trouble his first day of attending school.  
  
"You should pay attention, Miss Higurashi. The next time, you'll be serving detention." The teacher advised.  
  
As time went on, Kagome had to pay attention to yet another boring lecture from the teacher. Inuyasha felt himself getting bored half way through the lecture, he felt himself falling asleep.  
  
His eyes were heavy and he seemed almost dazed. He was hoping that the teacher wouldn't call on him, he'd have to have detention the first day. He doubted he would be though, since he was new and new students weren't usually questioned the first day. He nodded in and out of the pattern of sleep.  
  
Just as the teacher was about to assign the first assignment since summer vacation the bell rang. Inuyasha's head shot up in suprise. Finally the boring class had been over.  
  
Everyone got up to go outside to eat lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. Usually, I never ever read or write an AU fic. I just thought this idea was too good to pass up. I'll e working on chapter 2 while I get reviews. I know it's boring right now, but it will get better, I assure you this. Until then, R&R!! 


	2. New Friends

Here is chapter 2. For all of you who decided to stick around for chapter 2. If you didn't fall asleep in chapter 1. ^^;  
  
Forbidden Affection  
  
Chapter 2: New Friends  
  
Kagome and her three friends walked outside to eat their lunch. They had spied a bench that was sitting underneath a tree. They all decided to go and sit there to eat their lunch.  
  
Kagome pulled out her lunch, which consisted of rice balls and green tea. She and the others began to eat happily and sit on the shady bench, watching the other students. Some of them were fooling around, as usual. Everyone seemed to be walking around, trying to find an appropriate place to eat.  
  
Kagome and her friends seemed to be enjoying each other, eating and talking of summer and what fun they had. They were telling their most embarrassing summer moments to each other.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to be the last out of the doors. He walked down the stairs and seemed to be aimlessly wandering around. He stood in some grass for a while and seemed to be wondering what to do.  
  
"Hey, look Kagome. It's the new guy." Sango said as she took a bite of her rice dish.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was still standing there.  
  
"Why don't we ask him to come eat with us?" Yukina questioned.  
  
"I dunno." The schoolgirl in the ponytail replied.  
  
"Nozomi." Yukina began.  
  
"He does look lonely." Sango added.  
  
"Well?" Kagome questioned.  
  
The three girls looked at Kagome.  
  
"Oh no!" She protested. "Your not thinking what I think you are......Are you?"  
  
They trio looked at her still.  
  
"Do I have to do everything?" Kagome questioned, seeming frustrated.  
  
"Well, you did talk to him in class." Sango said. "That's more then I ever said to him."  
  
Kagome got up and sat her food down in her empty seat. She slowly walked up to Inuyasha and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"What do ya want?" he seemed frustrated.  
  
"Sorry..Geez." Kagome yelled. "Do you have to be such a jerk?"  
  
Kagome spun around and crossed her arms. "I was going to invite you to eat with my friends and I, since your new but now I don't think I want to."  
  
"Eat?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it IS time to eat you know." Kagome informed.  
  
"Crap." Inuyasha's face became annoyed.  
  
"What now?" Kagome questioned, still agitated by her cold welcome.  
  
"I didn't bring anything to eat." The boy whined.  
  
"You can have some of my rice balls, if you come over and promise not to be such a jerk."  
  
"I've had a bad day, ok?" Inuyasha huffed. " No one would even show me the way out, so I just followed everyone else."  
  
"Why didn't you say you needed someone to show you around?" Kagome asked as she turned back around to face Inuyasha again.  
  
"Eh.." It was the only sound Inuyasha could make.  
  
"I can show you around." Kagome pointed to herself. "Come on."  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him over to her small group of friends.  
  
"This is Inuyasha." Kagome said as she pointed to him. "Inuyasha, these are my friends. Introduce yourselves, guys."  
  
The first black haired girl in a green fuku had stood up.  
  
"I am Yukina." She said cheerfully and then gave a courteous half bow. "Nice to meet you, Inuyasha."  
  
Nozomi and Sango sat together, as Yukina was telling Inuyasha bits of information about herself. After she was done talking to the black haired schoolboy, Nozomi stood up. Nozomi was reserved and kind of serious, unlike Yukina, who was lighthearted, laid back and friendly. Nozomi looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"My name is Itoki Nozomi, and I am head of the volleyball team. It's nice to meet you, Inuyasha." She said with a sip of her tea.  
  
Sango and Kagome just stared. Nozomi could seem very cold and informative at times, they hoped that she didn't cause Inuyasha any type of trouble.  
  
"I'm Sango." Sango pointed to herself. She was a bit hard to see, since she sat on the very end of the bench, underneath the shade of the old tree.  
  
"In case you forgot, I'm Kagome." Kagome smiled a cheery smile.  
  
"Well, now that we're acquainted." Nozomi said eyeing Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to talk and got hit in the back with a small rock from two boys who had been fooling around. Then Yukina, Sango and Kagome made faces of shock and Nozomi just looked annoyed.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and shouted at the two boys.  
  
"Hey! What's your problem?!" He yelled.  
  
"Oops...sorry kid." One of them said in return.  
  
"I'll show you sorry!" Inuyasha pulled up the sleeve of his school uniform and took a few steps forward. He felt something grab the back of his uniform.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome warned. "What are you doing? Do you want to get detention your first day!"  
  
"He hit me with a rock!" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"I don't know where you come from, but you just don't go around beating the crap out of people that hit you with rocks on accident. Look, he said he apologized." Kagome responded.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha complained.  
  
He turned back to the girls who still sat upon the bench. Yukina made a face of surprised and Sango just looked on. Nozomi continued eating as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Don't worry." Kagome told the dark haired boy. "Those kids are just jerks anyway. They're always picking on each other."  
  
"They're immature if you ask me." Nozomi said sipping the last of her tea.  
  
"You'd be better off sticking around with us." Yukina smiled. "Some boys are so ignorant."  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha said, seeming insulted by that remark.  
  
Nozomi looked at Inuyasha. "She said some not all, unless your the majority."  
  
"Feh."  
  
With Inuyasha's last complaining word, the school bell rang again and it was time to resume classes.  
  
"I swear, lunch period just isn't long enough to get to know someone. " Yukina huffed.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later." Nozomi said as she swung her book bag over her shoulder and began to walk in the opposite direction. Everyone said their good-byes and took off in their opposite directions, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha standing beside of each other.  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha said to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome turned half way to look at the young man.  
  
"Could you show me where the classroom is? Everyone else just keeps walking as if they can't tell I don't know where the hell I'm going." Inuyasha asked, seeming annoyed.  
  
It was true, everyone would just walk past if they saw him. Since he didn't know anyone or anything about the school, he wandered around and hoped he found the right class, or the right place to go. He did, however end up in the wrong class a couple of times, feeling quite embarrassed about what he had done.  
  
"Sure." Kagome told Inuyasha. "After school, I can show you around. Maybe then you won't feel so lost."  
  
"I've got nothing else better to do." Inuyasha responded.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked slowly down the cement road as she showed him to the proper class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, here is chapter 2 of my little AU. I still can't believe I wrote an AU, please leave a kind review! I really want to know how I'm doing on this. Since it is my first AU, I would love to know how I am doing. 


	3. Holy Bleep!

Here's chapter 3! Let the Comedy commerce! It's just beginning to get funny now, if you like this, I know you'll like the rest!  
  
Chapter 3: Holy Bleep!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat through class, listening to another one of the teacher's lectures about electron microscopes. Inuyasha sat there, looking bored as usual and chewing on the end of his pencil.  
  
Sango sat in her desk quietly and read through her book, looking at all of the pictures of the microscopes and taking notes as she did so.  
  
Soon after, there was a short break. Everyone got up and exited the classroom. Inuyasha walked out of the door and headed down the hall. He had no idea what he was doing, and Kagome and Sango were no where to be seen.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha had a strange sensation. He had to go to the bathroom. He looked around to find a door or some other helpful thing or person.  
  
"Are you all right?" A young boy asked. It was Hojo.  
  
"Eh.." Inuyasha looked at the boy. "Do you know where....the bathroom is?"  
  
"Sure." Hojo smiled. "Just go down the hall and take a le-"  
  
By the time Hojo finished his sentence, Inuyasha had taken off down the hallway.  
  
"He must have really had to go." Hojo said to himself, looking a bit confused. ** I hope he remembers that it's the left and not the right. ** Hojo thought to himself.  
  
Inuyasha came to the turn in the hall way. He saw a couple of water fountains and two doors, one to the right and one to the left. Inuyasha gazed from one door to the other suspiciously.  
  
"Now, which one did he say it was?" Inuyasha asked to himself.  
  
He continued to look from right to left in a confused manner. He looked from door to door seeming still confused. When he gazed over to the right door he saw a young man in a blue uniform walk into the door. Inuyasha assumed that the man knew where he was going so Inuyasha followed him into the bathroom. Inuyasha walked past the youth, who seemed to be occupying the mirror.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the stall and found it looked rather nice compared to any of the other bathrooms he's been in. Inuyasha proceeded to do his business.  
  
Nozomi walked into the bathroom and walked over to the mirror and proceeded to wash her hands. Suddenly, her pen fell from her purse and clacked against the floor and bounced slightly under the stall.  
  
"Ooh." She groaned, seeming slightly annoyed.  
  
She bent down to grab her pen. Her eyes shot across to the blue pants that had been dropped down. Her eyes grew as big as paper plates when she saw that the figure was standing up and not sitting down, like the normal girl. She quickly reached over and snatched the pen from where it was and shoved it in her purse, still staring at the suspicious pair of legs.  
  
Nozomi quickly backed up, almost falling backwards.  
  
**What in the-** Nozomi thought, her eyes still as big as ever. She rose up and ran out into the hall, looking surprised. She ran into Sango.  
  
"Hey," Sango said, seeming concerned at her friend's expression. "Are you all right Nozomi?"  
  
"Uh...Sango...Have you been in the bathroom lately?" Nozomi asked, her eyes still big.  
  
"No, why?" Sango asked.  
  
They both could hear a couple of ear splitting screams. They turned their heads quickly and saw Inuyasha running out of the bathroom in freight. Two girls were running after him and yelling, flailing their arms. One hit him with her purse and the other threw a roll of toilet paper at him.  
  
"OW! HEY!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Perv!" One of the girls shouted.  
  
"What kind of freak goes in the girl's bathroom!?" The other yelled.  
  
"But there was..."  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Sango said in surprise.  
  
"Inu...Yasha..?" Nozomi was surprised as well.  
  
They both stared at the boy with wide eyes. Nozomi's gaze went to Inuyasha's shoe which had toilet paper stuck to the bottom of it, trailing off behind.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sango said nervously.  
  
"What!?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"You have toilet paper stuck to your shoe." Nozomi pointed down at his shoe.  
  
Inuyasha made an annoyed face and stared at the toilet paper. He let out a low growl and kicked his foot up and ripped it off. He crumpled it up and stomped over to the trash can and slammed it in the bin.  
  
He stomped back over to the group of girls. Today was not his day.  
  
"What...but...I saw a guy go in there. I swear!!" Inuyasha told them. " I was walking to the bathroom and I wasn't sure so I waited to see who went into which one and a guy went into that door."  
  
"Maybe he got confused." Sango told him. "Was he there when you left?"  
  
"I don't know. I was being beat to death." Inuyasha said, agitated by her words.  
  
"Well, it could have been Jakotsu." Nozomi said.  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Well, there's this guy, right? His name is Jakotsu. He doesn't have many friends and he doesn't like women at all, though he wears makeup and a butterfly hairpin." Sango said. "He's not very friendly, unless your a guy...He's just weird..."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That's probably who you saw in the bathroom." Nozomi told him. "What a freak."  
  
"I'll remember the left and not right next time." Inuyasha muttered to himself.  
  
"Huh?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"I wonder where Kagome and Yukina are." Sango said to no one in particular as she glanced down the hall, looking for the other two girls.  
  
"Who knows." Nozomi said. "They probably headed back to class, as I was about to do."  
  
With that as her final words, Nozomi turned and walked back to class. Sango turned half way and then spun back around to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Coming, Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Inuyasha huffed as he plodded down the hallway following Sango and Nozomi back to class once again.  
  
In the classroom, a few of the students had returned and they were standing around or sitting at desks talking to one another. The bell rang once again as the last of the students attempted to run into the classroom before the teacher made their way in. Everyone took their seats and the class was about to resume.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here's chapter 3! Tell me what you think! Was it funny? Was it stupid? Should I continue? Should I stop? Just leave something for a review! Anything!! 


	4. Science Experiment Gone Wrong

The craziness ensues! Well, if you liked the last chapter, you'll love this one!  
  
Chapter 4: Science Experiment Gone Wrong  
  
The teacher began to give instructions to the class for the upcoming assignment.  
  
"Now, we'll test your ability of using the electron microscope. We'll soon be looking at the frogs you see on the desk behind me." The teacher moved aside and the class saw a wide arrangement of frogs in glass jars. Several "ew" noises were heard.  
  
Jakotsu sat across the room a distance from Inuyasha. He was staring at him from across the room. He rested his elbow on the desk and stared dreamily into the air. He let out a sigh as he spoke to himself.  
  
"So that's the new guy, Inuyasha. I couldn't see him quite well when he came into the classroom, but now that I see him he looks quite hot from here."  
  
Miroku, who was sitting behind Jakotsu gave him a series of strange looks from behind his book, which was propped up on his desk. A few other students gave him the same look, except his close friend, Bankotsu who seemed to not be bothered with his open homosexuality.  
  
"Now, it's time to assign groups." The teacher said as he picked up some cards. "This is how groups will be chosen. There are colored cards here, three of each color. I will walk around the room and have you each draw a card, whichever color you get is the group you'll be in."  
  
Jakotsu began to grumble to himself. "I don't wanna be with any girls."  
  
Jakotsu had remembered the last assignment he had. He had to work with nothing but females, so he had hoped for a guy partner, at least one.  
  
The teacher walked around the room and each student took a colored card. Kagome looked at her card, it was blue. Sango looked at her card, it was not blue at all, it was red.  
  
"Psst.." Kagome heard over her shoulder. She looked back at Sango.  
  
"Yeah?" She responded lowly.  
  
"What color card did you get?" Sango whispered.  
  
"Blue, you?"  
  
"I got red."  
  
"Looks like we won't be together." Kagome said to her friend. "I wonder who's going to be in my group."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Psst..." Another voice went through the room, meeting Sango and Kagome's ears. They both turned to see Yukina flash her yellow card and point to it. Kagome and Sango showed her their cards and shook their heads.  
  
"Darn." They heard her say quietly to herself. She then flashed her card at Nozomi, who, in return showed her a red card. Sango gave a smile, at least someone had been in her group. Kagome didn't seem to have anyone she knew in her group. She glanced over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey..." Kagome said quietly, trying to get Inuyasha's attention.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked around after the third "hey." He looked over at Kagome and she pointed to her card. Inuyasha picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"What color do you have?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha showed her his card, it was blue, like Kagome's. Kagome smiled and turned around. Finally, someone was in her group that she knew.  
  
Across the room Miroku smiled a cheesy grin and lifted up his card, which was red. Nozomi seemed clearly unimpressed and Sango made a face of agony. She was in a group with that lecher. She knew what that meant: wandering hands. Nozomi just eyed Miroku and frowned.  
  
"Now everyone," The teacher began. "I want everyone with the same color to walk over to each other and get in your group of three."  
  
Everyone in the classroom slowly got up and walked around the room, trying to get to others who held the same color card. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stood beside of him.  
  
"You're in my group." She told him.  
  
Miroku walked over to Sango and Nozomi and gave his usual, calm greeting.  
  
"Hello ladies. Looks like I'm in your group." He said to the two.  
  
"Should I jump for joy?" Nozomi asked, unamused.  
  
Jakotsu walked around the room, asking all of the guys what color cards they held. Bankotsu had a green card, so he knew that he and Bankotsu would not be in the same group. Hojo had an orange card, which also meant that he wasn't in Jakotsu's group.  
  
He spied Inuyasha and happily walked over to him with a happy expression on his face. He decided to be casual for a while, he didn't want to move in too quickly on the new kid and scare him. He's learned that from previous mistakes. He figured that he would give him a test run.  
  
"Do you have a blue card?" Jakotsu asked the young man.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the young effeminate man. He stared at everything about the youth. He didn't look like any other young boy in the class. He wore bright red lipstick and wore a butterfly hairpin...It was just like the Jakotsu guy that Sango had told him about.  
  
Jakotsu frowned. He wondered what Inuyasha had been staring at. Perhaps he was checking him out, or staring at his "uniqueness."  
  
"Hello?" Jakotsu questioned, a bit agitated with his stare.  
  
"Oh...yeah." Inuyasha responded.  
  
"Do you have a blue card like this?" Jakotsu showed Inuyasha the blue card.  
  
Inuyasha held up the blue card so Jakotsu could see it.  
  
"I'm in your group!" Jakotsu beamed for a second.  
  
"Great..." Inuyasha seemed very unenthusiastic with Jakotsu's remark.  
  
Jakotsu glanced over at Kagome with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Kagome knew what was coming. She had always heard that Jakotsu hated women and she never had spoke with him before. She was now being forced.  
  
"Who are you?" Jakotsu asked coldly.  
  
"I'm in this group too. My name is Kagome." She said.  
  
"Oh." Jakotsu didn't care. He just stood on one side of Inuyasha and Kagome gave him the evil eye from her spot on the other side of the school boy. Jakotsu didn't even acknowledge her as they stood there, waiting and watching the other groups talking together as they were waiting for further instructions. The teacher walked over to their desk and took out a book on the dissection of frogs and laid it on the desk.  
  
"What are we doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Something about frogs." Kagome said.  
  
"Frogs?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said in mild disgust.  
  
She hated the very idea of dealing with anything slimy. She was kind of glad that she had at least one "guy" in her group. She decided if anything got too gross, that she would simply sit back and watch Inuyasha and Jakotsu interact with each other and do all of the dirty work.  
  
Nozomi, Sango and Miroku stood there talking to each other. Miroku observed as Sango and Nozomi conversed.  
  
"So, what exactly are we doing?" Sango asked.  
  
"I assume whatever it is, it has to do with those frogs." Miroku replied.  
  
Nozomi glanced at the frogs. She quickly looked back at Miroku, who seemed to just be standing there behind her looking his calm, usual self. Sango stood beside of Nozomi, also afraid of the wandering hands known as Miroku.  
  
The teacher finally cleared his throat and the class grew silent. He explained to the class that they were going to do a dissection. He began to explain the rules and procedure of dissection. All ears and eyes were on the teacher as he drew a diagram on the board and told them how to cut the frog, where to cut and where to place pins.  
  
Jakotsu paid close attention, and seemed to be taking mental notes. Kagome glanced at him, seeming a bit afraid at Jakotsu's participation in the activity. She sank down and gave him a strange look, as she leaned in closer to Inuyasha, almost touching him.  
  
**Someone seems a bit TOO interested in this assignment. ** She thought to herself as she eyed Jakotsu who was seeming to enjoy the class project. No doubt he thought it to be "fun." Kagome had been freaked out by his strange lust and hatred of the female species, but now she seemed freaked out at his strange sense of enjoying the dissection of a frog.  
  
She looked over at the frogs in the glass jars at the desks. They were all alive. No doubt they had to knock them out with some type of chemical.  
  
**Poor frogs. ** She thought to herself as her look went back to Jakotsu. No doubt this was going to be an "interesting" day of class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How will Kagome ever get along with her team mates? Should I continue? Please tell me!! R&R!! I love your reviews!! 


	5. Class Chaos

Here is chapter 5! ^_~ Thanks for reviewing and be sure to leave a nice review for this chapter too!  
  
Chapter 5: Class Chaos  
  
Everyone was in their groups of three at the desks. Jakotsu took a seat in Inuyasha's desk and Inuyasha and Kagome stood on either side. The teacher walked by, handing everyone a frog in a glass jar. He came around to the three oddly paired students and sat the frog on the desk. Jakotsu, Inuyasha and Kagome just staired at it.  
  
"Uh..It's looking at me." Kagome said nervously. It was as if the frog was pleaing for it's life inside of that glass jar.  
  
Sango, Nozomi and Miroku sat there, staring at the frog as well.  
  
"Who's going to touch it?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm not." Nozomi said. "Frogs are disgusting little creatures who live in ponds and eat flies. Let Miroku touch it. He's the man."  
  
Nozomi looked at Miroku with a smirk.  
  
" I suppose I could touch it." Miroku tried not to crack a smile as he glanced back at Nozomi. Sango wore a face of annoyance. She knew of his perverted tendancies. With a slight fury, she slapped the perverse schoolboy.  
  
"I caught that hidden meaning." She said.  
  
"I was talking about the frog." Miroku rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Then why were you staring at her breasts?" Sango asked.  
  
Nozomi looked quite annoyed.  
  
"Don't be silly Sango." Miroku sweatdropped. He knew that Nozomi hated perverts. Once she had punched a boy who smacked her on the butt on accident. The boy tried to apologize, but the fist flew all too soon. She had to stay in detention, but she figured it was worth it to get rid of "That little perv" as she called him.  
  
" Mmmm!!" Nozomi growled.  
  
Kagome looked at Jakotsu and Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, who's touching it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Not me." Jakotsu blurted instantly.  
  
"Why do I have touch it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because...I don't want to. I refuse to touch that thing." Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, the only touching I'm doing is stabbing it with this!" Jakotsu happily held up the dissection tool as Kagome backed away a few steps.  
  
"Eh..Why me?" Inuyasha groaned. "I don't wanna do this."  
  
Inuyasha pushed the jar over to Kagome. Kagome pushed it back in retaliation.  
  
"Your dissecting."  
  
Inuyasha pushed it by Jakotsu.  
  
" NO I'm not."  
  
Jakotsu pushed it out from himself.  
  
"No."  
  
"Inuyasha said he would." Kagome pushed it back towards Inuyasha.  
  
"No, I didn't." Inuyasha pushed it back to Jakotsu, who was getting annoyed.  
  
"You didn't say you wouldn't." He pushed it back out.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Jakotsu began to push it towards each other violently. Pushes became shoves. The jar rocked and slid across the desk, each person getting more and more angry as it got pushed near them. Jakotsu flung his arm out and the jar flew off of the desk. Jakotsu's face lit up in surprise. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha just stared.  
  
The jar rolled and tumbled through the air and the plastic lid popped off. Inuyasha scrambled to pick up the jar. He picked it up in his hand and the frog leapt out and landed on Jakotsu's face. This surprised Jakotsu and he flew back against the back of Inuyasha's chair and kicked his leg up, causing the desk to fall backwards, taking Jakotsu with it. Jakotsu landed on the floor, all of Inuyasha's things that he had on the desk going back into his face.  
  
This caused a commotion. All of the peers in the class turned around and either stared or laughed at the fact that Jakotsu just fell and the desk went with him. The teacher gave him a stern look, thinking that Jakotsu had just been fooling around.  
  
The frog hopped off of Jakotsu's face and on to the floor. Inuyasha and Kagome let out an "I'll get it!" at the same time and rushed after the frog. The frog made it's way across the floor and landed just below Yukina's feet.  
  
Inuyasha made a face in shock, Yukina was about to smash their dissection project! Inuyasha ran over to grab the frog and it hopped away once more. Yukina put her foot down right on Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha let out a scream.  
  
"Huh?" Yukina looked down to see Inuyasha laying there. She took her foot off of Inuyasha's hand. "Sorry I didn't see you down there."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as he got up from under her chair.  
  
Jakotsu moaned as he sat the desk back up. The frog hopped across his foot, so he kicked the frog up into the air. The frog landed right on Bankotsu's head. He didn't seem to notice at all. Jakotsu made a face that seemed to say "Oh no!"  
  
Jakotsu tried to seem casual was he walked up to Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked up from his book.  
  
"What is it, Jakotsu?" He asked.  
  
"Um...You..Er..." Jakotsu stammered.  
  
Bankotsu gazed at Jakotsu, listening to him.  
  
"You have a -" Jakotsu was cut off.  
  
"There it is!" Kagome shouted as she pointed to Banktosu or more preferrably, Bankotsu's head.  
  
"It?" Bankotsu frowned.  
  
"Our frog." Jakotsu smiled a cheezy smile.  
  
"Huh?" Bankotsu seemed confused.  
  
"Our frog is on your head." Jakotsu explained.  
  
Jakotsu reached over to grab the frog and it jumped off of the confused Bankotsu's head and landed on the top of the teacher's desk. Bankotsu turned his head and looked at the frog, who decided to take another leap and head over to the darkness that lie under the desk.  
  
Kagome lay on the floor and reached under the desk for the frog. She strained to try and grab it.  
  
"Ungh...I can't...reach it..." she strained.  
  
She looked under the desk. She could see it, but she just couldn't touch it. She got up and brushed the dust off of her fuku.  
  
"Stupid frog." She muttered.  
  
"What do we do now?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Uh...Poke him with this?" Jakotsu happily held up the dissecting tool again. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him with annoyed faces.  
  
"I had to ask..." Inuyasha seemed unamused.  
  
A few minuets passed and the frog emerged from the desk again and made it's way across the room. It mangaed to hop up on top of a pile of boxes that the microscopes had been in.  
  
The first of the three to notice this was Jakotsu.  
  
"Ha! Your mine now." He said with a bit of sadisticness to his voice.  
  
He crept over to the boxes and the frog still sat there. Jakotsu held his hands up and crouched down a bit. Bankotsu occasionally looked up from his book, seeming amused by the whole thing. Jakotsu jumped into the boxes, the whole stack falling as he made a rather loud attempt to punce in the frog.  
  
Jakotsu lay on the floor, all of the boxes lay around him and on him. Everyone was staring again. They all heard a muffled "I got it.." From underneath the boxes.  
  
The teacher walked over to the three seeming very angry.  
  
"I never said to take the lids off." He stated. "I think the three of you have caused enough distractions for one day. I want the three of you to spend some time after school."  
  
"You mean we have detention?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What!?" Jakotsu exclaimed. "But I didn't..."  
  
"And you can stack up all of those boxes." He looked at Jakotsu.  
  
Kagome hadn't had detention in so long, and now she had to spend it with Inuyasha and that freak, Jakotsu.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys." She muttered.  
  
"As if we didn't have things to do." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.  
  
Jakotsu sighed. "I wanted to go and check out some hot guys too.."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just gave him a weird look.  
  
"Did he just say...?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yep." Kagome assured. "He said guys.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well R&R!! Tell me what yout think of this chapter! 


	6. Detention

!Thank you all for your kind reviews! I'm glad your enjoying this little fic. There's more to come. Sorry about the lack of updating I've been doing! Gomen!  
  
Chapter 6: Detention  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Jakotsu and a few others sat in the classroom. Each of them seemed angry for their actions.  
  
Inuyasha wore an annoyed expression on his face. He propped his arm up and put his hand under his chin.  
  
"Eargh.." He sighed. "I'm tired of writing these damn sentances.."  
  
He looked at the three sheets of paper that were filled with the paragraph of a sentance that they had been assigned.  
  
"Couldn't they have put ' I will not jump on the boxes'?" Jakotsu asked. "This paragraph has nothing to do with what I did."  
  
"Your the one who got us in this mess anyway!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault someone doesn't know how to keep the lid shut." Jakotsu retaliated.  
  
"Could you guys shut up over there? I'm trying to do my work!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"But out, Kagome!" Inuyasha told her.  
  
"You jerk!"  
  
"Ahem!" Kagome turned her head to see the teacher sitting at the desk, eyeing his pupils.  
  
"Why me?" She whined.  
  
Jakotsu let out a sigh and went back to writing.  
  
"Ugh!" Kagome said in frustration. "My pencil broke!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at the raven haired girl, then back at his paper.  
  
Time slowly seemed to pass as the three wrote their sentances over and over again in the almost empty classroom.  
  
** I'm going to go insane if I have to write one more paragraph. ** Kagome thought. **Bell please ring.**  
  
Jakotsu's sentances seemed to tranform themselves on the peice of paper. They began to read, I love Inuyasha. How I wish to caress him and kiss his sweet lips...  
  
"All right, hand in your papers." The voice rang.  
  
Jakotsu looked up frantically and read what he wrote. He rose up and stuffed that peice of paper under his rear, then he proceeded to hand in the other sheets that he had filled.  
  
Inuyasha handed his papers up, then he flinched. He could feel a slight pressure on his tail end. He looked behind himself at the "pretty boy" who, in turn fluttered his eyelashes at the dark haired boy.  
  
"You mind?" Inuyasha asked, seeming annoyed by the placing of another guy's foot on his area.  
  
"Not at all." The pretty boy replied.  
  
Inuyasha huffed and scooted his desk up inch by inch, the legs scratched one the hard floor as he inched his way up from Jakotsu. Jakotsu seemed to creep up on Inuyasha as he crept away.  
  
"Stop doing that!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Stop what?" Jaktosu asked playfully.  
  
"You know what."  
  
"This is going to be a long day." Kagome sighed to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Higurashi household Kagome sat at her desk doing her homework. She could hear Souta and her mother talking to each other from in the other room.  
  
"Kagome sure did get home late today." Souta said.  
  
"She said that she was working on a science project with some kids from her school and they might be staying a bit late." Mrs. Higurashi told her son.  
  
"I didn't see her on the bus." Souta noted.  
  
"That's because she wasn't. I just got a call from the principal and it seems that Kagome was in detention." Ji-chan said, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Detention?" Mrs. Hirgurashi asked. "But she told me she was doing a science experiment with her friends."  
  
"Hmmm..Seems like she lied to you." Ji-chan remarked, rubbing his beard.  
  
Kagome put the eraser to her forhead and sighed. "All of this math is making my head hurt."  
  
She sat and thought about the lengthy equasion. There was a light knocking on her door, Kagome leaned back in her chair lazily and replied to the knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi slowly opened the door. "Kagome."  
  
"Oh." Kagome sat up straight in the chair and turned sideways to face her mother. "Hi mom. What's up?"  
  
"Kagome the principal just called. He said you had detention this afternoon." Mrs. Higurashi sat on the side of Kagome's bed.  
  
"Oh that." Kagome said nervously, knowing that she had been caught in her lie.  
  
"It's all his fault." She grumbled.  
  
"His?" She asked.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome huffed.  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Some new guy. You know how I said we were doing science experiments today?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes." Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I remember how you said you'd die if you had to touch that frog."  
  
"Mom!" She whined.  
  
"Sorry dear, how did this Inuyasha guy get you in trouble?" She asked.  
  
"He opened the glass jar to our project and then we had to catch it. One of the other guys in our group jumped in a bunch of boxes to get it and then we got detention." Kagome explained.  
  
"Was it an accident?" She asked.  
  
"It's all his fault. He's the one who volunteered to dissect and then he turned it down and tried to puch it off on us. What a jerk." Kagome said.  
  
"Just try to be patient dear." Mrs. Higurashi advised. "He's new here and he might not feel so easy about dissecting as some of the other people do. You should try and help him out, ok?"  
  
"Ugh.." Kagome sighed in frustration. Her mother didn't understand. It was totally embarrassing that she had gotten detention over some guy who was just clowning around with a frog.  
  
It seemed that tomorrow, she would have to show Inuyasha around. Perhaps things could only get better from here...Or they could get worse. Kagome didn't want to think about the worst. she had already been through so much and just in one day. Seems the new kid is much more of a handful then she previously expected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been a loooooong time since I updated. T_T Sorry about that. I'm trying to work on 5 fics at once and it's none too easy. In the meanwhile R&R! I'm glad you all liked this little AU, and I appreciate every one of your reviews, thank you all for brightening my day and telling me that my fic is actually paying off.  
  
Well, until next chapter! Ja ne...For now, but I will be back you can bet on that! 


	7. A Normal Day?

Here is chapter 7 Oo; I'm soooooo busy with fics these days. Not much funny things in this chapter, it's more of a thing leading up to what's going to happen. I'm trying to get into the actual storyline, not that the funny things aren't what makes the fic great, because they are ^^  
  
Chapter 7-A Normal Day?  
  
Kagome walked up to her usual group of friends the nexr morning. She saw Inuyasha talking to Sango and frowned to herself.  
  
"Wow, Jakotsu did that?" Yukina gasped.  
  
"Yeah, the baka..." Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Well, do you think I could show you around town, or will you get me into detention again?" Kagome huffed.  
  
"Hey! That was your fault." Inuyasha retaliated.  
  
"My fault?" Kagome squeaked. "I don't think so. You're the one who let the frog out."  
  
Sango sighed and Nozomi looked at the two.  
  
"They fight like newly weds and they haven't even known each other for two days." She commented.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked the other way, while Kagome blushed a deep red. Both of them stood there, not saying anything for a while. The rest of Kagome's friends commented among themselves.  
  
Soon the bell rang and class went on as usual. The dissection had been put off for a day, while the frogs were being knocked out by the cottonballs in the containers. Kagome had been thankful for that. She didn't have to put up with Jakotsu's gay, woman hating tendancies or Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
Sango and Nozomi were pleased as well, they didn't have to put up with Miroku the "wandering hands". Sango's hand had a rest from slapping the pervert for the rest of the day, or at least until he walked up to her asking her to bear his child again.  
  
Kagome sat there, studying the chart of the internal working of a frog for the test they would have over the dissection. The hours began to drag by slowly as class commerced. Kagome thought the bell would never ring.  
  
The room seemed almost silent as he class studied for what seemed to be hours at a time. Every once in a while, the faint whisphers were heard.  
  
Finally the bell rang and class had ended. Kagome walked down the hall to put her book away. After she had done so, Inuyasha walked up behind her.  
  
"So where do we meet for this "tour of town" ?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"How about at the school. We'll both go home and get our homework done and clothes changed, then we'll meet back up here." Kagome told him.  
  
"Sounds find with me." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"Great, then I'll see you at six." Kagome beamed.  
  
She turned around and hopped on the bus, leaving Inuyasha standing there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Souta came into the shrine, taking their shoes off at the door and greeting ji-chan and her mom. They soon went their different ways, Souta went to play video games, and Kagome walked up to her room.  
  
She sat at her desk, working on her history homework, after she completed it she went to her closet and began to dig through her wardrobe for something fitting to wear. She found a blue skirt and a greenish-blue sweater. She decided that she would wear it and sat it on her bed.  
  
Kagome went to the bathroom and decided to take a quick bath. After that she changed into her new clothes and put on her makeup and perfume. She brushed her hair infront of the mirror.  
  
Kagome checked the clock, it was 5 o' clock. She walked over to the door and put on her shoes.  
  
"Where are ya goin' Kagome?" Souta asked.  
  
"I'm going to show a new kid at my school around town." Kagome replied.  
  
"Just make sure to be back by eight." Mrs. Higurashi advised.  
  
"Don't worry mama, I will." Kagome promised.  
  
She opened the door and began to walk down her driveway, thinking of what she and Inuyasha could go and look at or see that would make the trip worth while and make the two at least have a little fun. Well, as long as Inuyasha didn't gripe as usual.  
  
Kagome had wanted the trip to be fun. She also wanted to have fun. She walked down the road to the school. As she walked by the houses, she could see Nozomi hanging laundry out on the line, with her little sister, Kozue.  
  
Kozue was playing with her toys and giggling to herself as Nozomi went about hanging te day's laundry on the line. Nozomi's dog came up to the fence, an Akita she had called Kaze. Kaze was friendly to Kagome, so he didn't bark at her.  
  
Kagome made her way into town and walked up to the school and sat on the bench under the tree, waiting for Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's all. I know, I'm evil for leaving cliffies. I've updated about 6 fics, so far, man I'm good. This is hard work, maintaining so many things. Since this fic has 80 something reviews, last time I checked it's the third to be updated.  
  
If you want it to be updated sooner, then review! The more it has the sooner it gets updated. Here are the fics you'll have to beat Taming of the Wolf, 147 reviews and Raiden no Ai-108 reviews.  
  
Now review and make this fic successful!!!  
  
~R&R~ 


	8. Hurry!

Man, schools been eating up my time to write fanfics. Anyway, I don't really have much to say, other then please still review and I hope I haven't lost any reviewers. Well here's chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hurry!

Inuyasha bolted out of the door, he knew he was late for his tour around town with Kagome. He ran back to shut the door. right when he ran back, he saw his elder brother Sesshoumaru at the door.

"Whaddya want?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance. It always seemed like Sesshoumaru had something for him to do at the last possible minuet.

Sesshoumaru handed the boy a small package. 

"Take this by the post office for me, since your on your way to town." Sesshoumaru stated. " If I find out it's broken when my recipient gets it, I'll assume it's you."

"Feh." Inuyasha replied with a toss of his head, then he slammed the door in Sesshoumaru's face as he left.

** Oh great! ** He thought. ** How am I supposed to be on time when I always have to do things!? I bet Kagome's still waiting for me. **

At the bench, Kagome checked her watch. It was past time for Inuyasha to show up.

** Where is he? ** Kagome thought to herself. ** I can't beleive this! He's probably going to show up late hoping I'll leave. Well, I'll show him! **

"I can wait all day." Kagome crossed her arms as she sat there, alone.

Inuyasha stopped, out of breath and panted to himself. He had ran as hard as he could, but he still hadn't made it to the post office. 

"I swear, if Sesshoumaru makes me late, I'm going to kick his ass." Inuyasha panted.

About 7 minuets later, Inuyasha reached the post office. He dropped off Sesshoumaru's package, muttering to himself as he did so. After that he ran off in the direction of the school, hoping he wasn't late, since he failed to bring a watch in his hurry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha ran down the street as fast as he could. Though he didn't have a watch, he knew he was late, and he knew that Kagome would surely get mad or leave. Inuyasha stopped at an intersection of the road and quickly looked both ways as he did so. Then he shot out into the middle of the road to cross it.

Right as Inuyasha did so, a blue truck pulled out. Inuyasha's head turned at the sound of the motor vrooming and his face lit up in horror. The truck swerved as it bearly missed Inuyasha. The driver stuck his head out and yelled.

"Stupid kids! Stay out of the road!" 

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Why don't you learn how to drive!!"

Inuyasha shook his fist as the truck drove down the road, leaving him standing there, in the middle of the paved surface. With a "feh" he turned to leave. He darted through the grass, running at top speed.

Inuyasha had always been a bit athletic in his running and jumping abilities. He manuevered through the trees and thick grass with ease, slowly coming upon the sight of the school. 

Kagome was still there, sitting on the bench with her arms crossed, obviously angry with Inuyasha. She turned her head as Inuyasha stumbled through the bushes and bent over with his hands placed on his kneees to pant a few breaths before he looked up at Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kagome scrunched up her face at him. "Your late."

"Look, I can explain." Inuyasha put his hands out. "My half brother, Sesshoumaru wanted me to deliver a few packages to the post office and I almost got ran over. Plus I ran my ass off just to get here.I also didn't bring a watch."

"Well, since you did try, I'll cut you some slack, but it won't happen next time!" Kagome stood up. "You look nice, Inuyasha."

"Thanks." The black haired boy replied. 

He was dressed casually, wearing a bright red t-shirt and black jean pants. He walked up to the school girl. 

"So, where do you want to go first?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you, I'm the one showing you around." Kagome replied.

"Where are some good places to go?" Inuyasha asked. "Where do you normally go with your friends?"

"Oh lots of places. There's the mall, the video arcade, the malt shop, WacDnalds..." Kagome named so many places that it was beginning to confuse Inuyasha. He found some of the places interesting, but by the time he opened his mouth, about 6 more names spilled out of Kagome's mouth.

"Uh..." Inuyasha looked confused and put his finger to his chin. 

"So, where do you want to go?" Kagome asked happily, with a tilt of her head.

"How about to eat?" He asked. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch at school."

"Sure thing, I'll take you to the place my friends and I usually eat at. They have really good food there and the waitresses are always so polite." Kagome smiled.

"How do I get there?"

"Just follow me."

Kagome began to walk down the road and Inuyasha followed, thankful that he didn't have to run and could go at a more casual pace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, there is chapter 8 for you. It seems like I've lost some fans here. That really sucks. Maybe after school is done taking it's early semester toll, I'll have them back and reviewing. I'm going to try to get some silliness and fluff in the places I can. 

Actually at one point I thought about putting Jakotsu in the truck with the guy, just to make Inuyasha squirm, then I backed down off of the idea. Anyway, what places do you think Inuyasha and Kagome should go? Since I'm sure I'll run out of ideas. I hope that you'll R&R and tell me!! Please!?


	9. Dinner and a Movie

****

I'm back and finally updating this fic, it's been long, huh? I hope I haven't lost any fans, but I have been trying my hardest for ideas on this fic so without further adue, here is chapter 9. Read, review and enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 9: Dinner and a Movie

Inuyasha and Kagome soon got into the bustling town of Tokyo. The streets were their usual busy selves, bustling with people of all shapes and sizes. They decided that the first place to eat would be one of Japan's most famous Chinese restaurants, after that, she and Inuyasha would go and see a movie at a local theatre.

The two of them made their way in. The restaurant was fancy and the atmosphere was quite pleasing. They sat at a table with their food, looking across at each other for quite sometime. Inuyasha had some ramen and Kagome ate some dim-sum. Nothing to say here, eating went without any trouble. 

Next was the movie. . . .

Kagome and Inuyasha walked slowly into the movie theater and purchased their tickets. After presenting them, they decided to buy some snacks, since they had five minuets to spare before the movie started. She and Inuyasha bought a fair share of snacks between them and sat on one of the old wooden benches in the middle of the vending room.

After about 2 minuets of sipping his soda and eating a few choice snacks, Inuyasha needed to relieve himself. He sat there making an awkward face and fidgeting. The dark haired boy remembered what happened the _last _time he went to the bathroom and was a little stand offish about pulling the same stunt and humiliating himself once more.

The thought came back to him in a vivid swirl of color. The effeminate looking Jakotsu ventured into the bathroom, so Inuyasha, thinking he was a man, went in after him. Consequently, Kagome's friend Nozomi needed to use the bathroom as well, and as she accidentally dropped something, spied a very masculine pair of legs from beneath the stall.

**__**

Oh the horror!!

Inuyasha swore he would remember that humiliation until his demise.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked with a weird expression.

"I gotta...go to the bathroom." Inuyasha stated, giving the school girl a 'what' look.

"So go. Don't just sit there and wriggle." She retorted.

"But...geh...."

"What, you don't know where it is?" She asked.

"Er...No.." Inuyasha didn't want to tell her that he didn't _know _which one was the man's bathroom at the risk of sounding unintelligent and immature.

"Fine, I'll show you." Kagome got up and straightened her dress. "Just follow me."

Kagome led the black haired boy down the hall and turned the corner. Soon, she stopped at two doors and pointed to the one on the left.

"There it is." She stated the obvious.

With a bolt, Inuyasha dashed into the bathroom.

"Wow, he must have really had to go." Kagome put her finger up to her lips.

The raven haired girl walked back to the bench to wait on her newly acquired friend. After a couple more minuets, Inuyasha finally emerged and was no longer fidgeting.

"How long do we have to wait, anyway?" He asked growing a little impatient.

"I don't know..." Kagome alleged. "I don't see a clock anywhere."

"Great." Inuyasha deadpanned.

Kagome and Inuyasha began to look around for any type of time-telling device and found none. So, Inuyasha walked up to the ticket lady and asked her what time it was. She promptly pointed at a clock hanging above them, and Inuyasha could feel his intelligence level drop.

He walked back over to Kagome, feeling very stupid at the time.

"So, what time is it?" Kagome asked.

"Seven fifty eight." Inuyasha said, pointing to the clock.

"Oh..." Kagome blushed, feeling equally stupid.

"I never...seen...it there....before..." She cut in and out, feeling quite embarassed. 

"Don't you feel stupid?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey, if you knew it was there, why'd you ask the ticket lady?" Kagome asked.

"Because you told me to." Inuyasha argued.

"Well, **_you_** ...If you knew why would you need to ask her?" Kagome was getting agitated with Inuyasha's mouth.

"Look, let's just go and see the movie." 

"Fine, I will." Kagome walked off ahead of Inuyasha.

"**HEY!**" Inuyasha yelled as he speed walked after, not wanting to get lost.

Kami knows what would happen if he went into the wrong movie and sat there for hours at a time, wondering where Kagome was. Then he wouldn't want to get up and leave, because then he'd look twice as stupid as he made himself seem a while ago.

Man, this was no simple task. Things could never just go Inuyasha's way. Ever since he attended Kagome's school, he's had it rough. He walked into the woman's bathroom, got beat with purses and toilet paper, was hit on by a guy, had to tackle a frog, got lost about 3 times, among other things.

It seemed like Inuyasha was never going to fit in. . . .

Perhaps Kagome could help him, she's already showing him around town and before that, the school. She was whiny and annoying sometimes, but at least Inuyasha had 1 friend that seemed to at least semi-understand him.

Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he had thought.

Inuyasha pulled out his ticket stub and looked at it to see what kind of movie he and Kagome were going to be watching. The name on the ticket said **_Untold Stories _**on it,

Untold stories? What the hell was that?

Inuyasha had never heard of this movie in his life. Apparently Kagome had though. This had better be good...Or else he was wasting his time.

Inuyasha had been so busy looking at the ticket stub and walking at the same time, that he hadn't realized that Kagome had stopped in front of him. He kept walking and ran smack into her, almost making the black haired girl spill her popcorn.

"Hey! Watch it!" She yelled.

"Geez, sorry I was lookin' at the movie, ok?!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Well, this is the door to it." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha put the ticket stub back in his pocket and opened the door. He and Kagome went to take their seats. The movie hadn't started yet, the previews for other movies were rolling and they still had a few minuets before the feature presentation.

Inuyasha slumped back in his chair, munching on chocolate covered peanuts until it was time to start. Hopefully, this movie would be good, full of blood, guts, and gore. Just the way Inuyasha liked it.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know, I know...It was WAY too short, but I have more planned for Inuyasha and Kagome. I finally got my ideas back! Now be prepared for the next chapter soon. Like I said before, sorry for not updating sooner, school can really take it out of you.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I really, really need some and I'd be forever grateful. 

Thanks!


	10. A Good Movie Gone Bad

****

I've updated once again! ^_~ Yeah, progress is slow, but you know, school bites. There some fluff in this chapter, of course and some funny things that happen as well. 

I'm glad everyone is liking this fic so far. Thanks for all of your help and reviews.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 10: A Good Movie Gone Bad

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the theatre room, the lights were dark and the film began rolling. 

Kagome sat in anticipation when the opening credits were rolling. The black haired teen was slumped down in his chair, popping chocolate covered peanuts in his mouth. The raven haired youth glared at him.

Inuyasha looked back at her.

"What?"

"You could share." Kagome glared.

"_I _bought them." Inuyasha detested.

"With **_my_** money." Kagome fumed.

"Fine." The black haired boy huffed. "Here."

The boy handed her a small handful of peanuts. As in handful, meaning he gave her about 4 or 5 of them. Kagome stared at the small chocolate covered balls that were in her hand for a while, as if she were eyeing them suspiciously. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well, ya didn't expect me to give ya **_all _**of 'em." Inuyasha deadpanned.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and turned it up Then she put the chocolate covered morsels back into his hand.

"What did ya do that for?" The stubborn boy asked.

The school girl frowned, threw her nose up and crossed her arms. She then scooted away from him until she hit the other arm of the chair.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. ** What did I do? ** He thought to himself. **I was only givin' her some peanuts like she wanted.**

"You can have them all, jerk." Kagome replied. "Hmpf!"

"Why do I want 'em back? You touched them." The boy scowled.

Kagome crossed her legs and put her elbow on the arm of the chair she had leaned against, then she put her head in her hand, looking very upset.

Inuyasha's face wrinkled in a 'huh' kind of fashion.

** What did I do? I **_gave _**her what she wanted. ** He thought as he continued to stare. ** I give her the peanuts, she throws them at me. Just before, she **wanted** the peanuts, and now she throws them back in my face...Women, I'll never understand them. **

"Fine then, I'll just eat them myself." 

"The pleasure is **all yours**." 

The two began to watch the movie and it had seemed interesting, at least to Kagome. After watching a few minuets of it, Inuyasha's face contorted to one of irritation.

"You took me to a romance movie?" He deadpanned.

"I've been wanting to see this movie forever." Kagome stated. " Besides, just give it a chance, you might like it."

"Me? Like a romance movie? Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed.

The black haired boy propped his head up on his hand, and just stared at the screen.

** Maybe if I just go into a daze she'll think I'm watchin' the movie.**

Kagome's position slowly changed throughout the movie, and she eventually ended up in her original position, with both hands on either arm rest and facing full front. The black haired boy to the right of her was struggling to keep his eyes open. He had both hands trying to hold up his tired head. Over time one of his hands slipped slowly down and his head ended up resting gently on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome's brown eyes glanced over at the sleeping boy's head on her shoulder.

"Inu...yasha?" She squeaked, as she saw nothing but the top of his head on her shoulder.

Her cheeks flushed a light pink and she thought to herself. **Maybe he **_does _**like this movie. **

The movie was soon over and the lights brightened the room once more. Kagome looked over at the boy, and nudged him with her elbow. Inuyasha made a low moaning noise.

"So, " Kagome asked. "How did ya like the movie I picked out? Pretty interesting huh?"

"Yeah, yeah...Interesting...If ya like that mushy stuff." 

"Oh come on, you didn't like one little bit of it?" She asked. "Surely there had to be _something _you liked."

Then she began to state her favorite parts of the movie to Inuyasha, who just wore a look of confusion. The words seemed to go in and out of his head, as if someone were talking through a megaphone.

"Well," She finally stated. "What's your favorite part?"

"Ehhhhhhh...." Inuyasha was in a bind, since he had slept through the entire movie, he didn't have much to go by.

Kagome gave him "the eye". That skeptical look that told her something was amidst. She looked as if she were going to get mad if he didn't tell her something good.

"You didn't even see the movie, did you?" She walked up to the raven haired boy. "I bet you fell asleep."

"No I didn't." Inuyasha lied. " I was starin' at the gum on my shoe."

Kagome looked down. "I don't see any gum."

"That's because I got it off already." The young man wrinkled his face at Kagome.

"I don't believe you." She crossed her arms.

She turned around and began to walk towards the exit. 

"Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to find a good excuse, knowing that Kagome was angry. He was afraid that if he had told her that romantic movies weren't his thing, she'd be angry, but if he had made up an excuse, she'd still be angry.

The black haired man didn't know **what **to do. 

He followed Kagome out of the exit and out of the theatre. 

The two walked down the sidewalk, back to Kagome's house. All the way, the school boy was trying to explain things to her.

"Look Kagome..." Inuyasha threw his arms out to the side.

"I don't want to hear it." Kagome protested. "If you didn't like the movie, why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't even know what it was about. Ya' could've told me."

"Hmpf!" She huffed.

The black haired man sighed. "Ok, ok. I'll do whatever you want now. Fair?"

Kagome turned to him. " I'm going home."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Fine."

"Maybe I'll meet you folks. Since I didn't get to before." Inuyasha tried to strike up a conversation.

"Just don't fall asleep around them."

"HEY!"

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there's chapter 10. Thanks for reviewing so far, and I hope you'll all review once again. I really appreciate it. Chapter 11 should be coming soon. There will be more fluff in that chapter I promise.

R&R!


	11. The Storm That Binds You

****

Well, here is chapter 11 for all of you. This fanfic has been on hold, so I don't know when the next update will be. Please be patient, the romance will come. I've got a bunch of fanfics that have been getting completed and I've been trying to finish them so I'd have room for completion of these.

Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 11: The Storm That Binds You

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the quaint, creme colored house, Kagome found a note posted to the door that had told her when she returned home, she was to baby-sit her brother, Souta.

" Oh great..." Kagome muttered. 

"What?" Inuyasha looked at the raven haired girl.

"I have to watch my little brother, Souta, and my mother and Ji-chan aren't home and they won't be until later on tonight."

"What's so bad about that?" The black haired boy retorted as Kagome walked into the house.

Pulling off their shoes at the front door, the two walked into the quiet house to see Souta in his usual place, planted in front of the television playing his video game. He seemed quite interested in it and veering from side to side as his little fingers were working at high speed on the controls.

"Hi Souta." Kagome greeted her brother.

"Aw man!" Souta shouted, his face almost colliding into the television screen.

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"You made me lose concentration and I died." The small child whined. 

"You shouldn't play so many video games anyway. Besides, looking the screen too long will make your eyes go bad."

Souta slowly got up from his position at the television and did a couple of quick stretches. "I guess you're right. Hey, who's your new friend?"

"Souta, this is Taiyoukai, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Higurashi, Souta." Kagome introduced the two boys. 

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha was obviously not interested.

"Hi, Inuyasha-kun." Souta greeted the taller man. "Are you Kagome's boyfriend?"

"Eh!?" Inuyasha's face lit up with surprise.

Kagome stopped in the middle of reaching down to pet Buyo and her face flushed a light pink.

"Boyfriend, what? Me?" Inuyasha looked around the room.

"I don't see anyone else that it could be."

"I ain't her boyfriend!" The dark haired boy huffed as he crossed his arms and pouted to himself, making a face of irritation.

Kagome proceeded to pick up Buyo and lightly stroked the cat's fur. The cat began to move its head into Kagome's hand and purr lightly.

Kagome stood with her back turned to the two males in the background, who still seemed to be talking about this 'boyfriend' bit. She put a hand to her lightly flushed face and began to think to herself.

** Do I like Inuyasha? I mean, I have been hanging around him a lot. I was the first one he met in school and now he's in my house. I did want my parents to meet him too.... ** She could feel her face grow in warmth. ** Ok, I'm starting to freak myself out now. **

She decided to cut her thoughts short.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the day went by, the three of them just kind of stuck around the house, doing various things. All the time, Souta seemed to be befriending Inuyasha slowly.

He almost looked up to him.

Kagome simply sat back and observed the two. 

She had thought the bond between the two was quite cute.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three of them sat down, watching the television and getting quite involved in a game show that had been on television. 

"Osaka! Osaka! The answer is Osaka!" Inuyasha yelled at the television.

"No it's not, it's Okinawa!" Souta's voice rang.

"What?" The dark haired boy glared at the child. "That's not the right answer at all."

"Yes it is." Souta replied.

"No it's not."

"Is too."

"I refuse to believe you."

"Quit arguing so we'll all know." Kagome sat on the couch, Buyo cuddled up beside of her in a ball, happily sleeping.

She could faintly hear the man on the television say "And the answer is....."

Souta and Inuyasha both turned their heads to hear the answer, and everything went dark. Kagome shrieked and her bowl of popcorn hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Ow!" The dark haired boy rubbed his head. "Would ya mind **_NOT _**throwin' things when you scream and by the way, we **_have _**ears ya know..."

"Sorry, that startled me."

"Looks like the power's out." Souta looked around.

"Great job of figuring that out Einstein. Did you figure it out on your own, or did someone tell you?"

****

"Inuyasha!"

"What?! Point out the obvious, why don't ya. As if we can't tell it's dark outside."

"Let's all calm down." Souta replied to the two.

"As if that's an easy thing for Kagome to do." The black haired boy said below his breath.

"I heard that!" The raven haired girl replied.

"What if ya did?" 

There were a few moments of silence and then it came. There was a loud popping noise, followed by a low, feminine growl. 

****

"OW!"

"Jerk!"

Everything fell silent once more, and Souta thought to himself.

** Maybe the term 'boyfriend' was used a bit loosely. ** 

The slight patter of rain could be heard falling lightly against the side of the house.

** Oh great, rain. ** Kagome thought to herself. ** As if things couldn't get any worse. **

She turned to the black haired boy. "You'll be staying here until the rain stops. " She looked out of the window at the massive amounts of storm clouds. "And from the looks of it, it's going to be an all nighter."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Well, there you go, another chapter successfully completed, and I made the chapter longer. It will probably be a while until I update this fic, so please be patient. I hope you all liked it and will R&R!!

I made some fluff in here, but chapter 12 will have even more! Progress is slow, but good at the same time. I have more time to think.

Please R&R!!


	12. The Kiss: Accidental or Not?

****

Well, here I am with chapter 12 of Hidden Affections. I'm surprised at my reviews. Sorry for the delay, but, you know. I have a lot of delays, reports and many other things, so updating has been a problem with me as of lately. Well, here we go, without further a due, here is chapter 12.

Oh, and incase you haven't known, the chapters are 6 pages instead of 5 now for more reading capacity!

Enjoy and R&R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hidden Affections

Chapter 12: The Kiss: Accidental or Not?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well...This is great." Inuyasha replied dryly.

"That was just dripping with sarcasm." Souta replied lowly.

Kagome sat in the darkness, and said nothing. She was still contemplating about Inuyasha.

** Souta called him my '_boyfriend_' ...But...Do I like Inuyasha like that? ** The school girl thought to herself as she looked at the dark haired boy, his figure a mere silhouette against the darkness. She could feel herself staring at him even more then before, seeming lost in her thoughts of the one her sights were on.

"Hello....Oneesan?" Souta waved a hand in front of her face. **Wow, she's really out of it. ** the young boy thought to himself.

"Oh...Who's hand is this?" Kagome asked, grasping the small feature in her hand.

"It's me, Souta." 

"Oh."

"So.." Inuyasha crossed his arms, but the sight remained unseen and his motions were lost in the darkness. "What now?"

"We could sleep." Souta suggested.

"Who wants to sleep?" Kagome asked. "I'm perfectly awake and I wanted to watch a movie."

"Well, your plans just got spoiled." Inuyasha said dryly.

"I _know _that." 

All fell silent for about thirty minuets. They all sat in the darkness, not moving from their places. 

After the thirty minuets came and went, Kagome was the first to break the silence.....

" Anyone still awake?" She asked.

" Yeah." Souta replied.

"Um....Inuyasha..." Kagome questioned, putting a finger up to her lips in the dark.

As Kagome questioned whether or not her friend was awake, the lights flickered back on.

"Hey! The lights are back!!" Souta jumped up in glee, as if he had won a game or something. 

Inuyasha sat there, his head was in his hands and one knee propped up, while the other was bent and laying on the ground. The black haired man was resting gently on the side of Kagome's couch, slightly below her feet.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome kneeled down and gently brushed some hair from the man's face.

** He's sleep... ** She thought as she looked at the slumbering male beneath her.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome began to gently shake the figure below her.

The dark haired man made a few mumbling noises and a few hand motions towards her, as if to say that he didn't want to be woken up. 

Kagome continued shaking him for a few minuets more, and the boy below her, still refusing to wake up. 

"Inu...Yasha!...Wake...Up!" She began to shake him violently. 

Inuyasha pushed her away a bit and made a 'mfph' sort of noise.

****

"Wake up!" Kagome shouted, giving him one final push and sending the both of them falling down to the ground, right on top of each other. With the force of the fall, their lips pressed together.

Inuyasha's eyes popped open, soon after taking in what had exactly happened, his eyes widened. The boy threw his arms up and pushed Kagome off, then he sat up and had a dazed look on his face. 

"What the hell were you doing?!" He screamed, as if it had given him the classic case of cooties or something. 

Kagome just sat there, and drew a trembling hand up to her soft, pink lips.

Her mind began to go off into a whirlwind of thoughts....

** Did we just....kiss? No...It was an accident, it had to be. I mean, I was just trying to wake him up. It's not my fault that he fell over and I went with him. It's not like it meant anything.... **

Her eyes widened.

** But if it didn't, then why am I blushing? **

She sat there, looking down at the ground, seeming embarrassed.

Inuyasha just sat there, seeming out of it.

Souta turned from the television set. 

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing **_happened_**..." He shot a glare to Kagome. 

"Hey Kagome, why are you blushing?"

"Huh?" Kagome slightly turned her head. 

Inuyasha deadpanned. "She's...blushing..."

The young boy glanced over at the blushing girl.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"What do ya mean 'what's my problem'?" Kagome yelled back.

"I was sleepin', don't you know how **_not _**to disturb someone?" 

"Well, excuse me for wanting to tell you the power's back on!"

"Ya didn't have to kiss me!!" Inuyasha yelled back. 

"You kissed Inuyasha?" Souta questioned.

Kagome stood up with a huff. "I **did not **kiss Inuyasha!"

The two just looked at her, then at each other. 

"Do you not get the meaning of I _accidentally_ **fell on **_him_. **I didn't kiss him**!" Kagome yelled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Buyo and I are going to my room!" She picked up the cubby cat and walked up to her room.

"Man, when she gets mad, you'd better stay away." Souta commented. 

"Ain't that the truth." Inuyasha agreed.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there you go, the 12th chapter of Hidden Affections. So far, their relationship is going slow and sweet, but that's the good thing about it. I wouldn't want to rush into things, and like in the anime/manga, love takes time.

Well be sure to R&R, now that my report on the plague is over, I'm sure I can find time to update all of my fanfics once more.

~** R&R **~


	13. Inuyasha, the Menace

****

Well, here I am with chapter 13. It _has _been quite a long time. One reviewer told me it was at _least _a month. Sorry about that, I've had several fanfics that were one-shots come out and I've also had some fanfic contests and reports for school. Being a senior makes for a very busy person.

Anyway, for those of you who'd like to receive updates, I have a yahoo group dedicated to that. It's in my bio on my author's page.

Well, sorry and I hope you enjoy the update!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hidden Affections

Chapter 13: Inuyasha, The Menace

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thirty minuets or so later, Kagome's parents walked into the house only to find a disaster. Things were out of place and Inuyasha just froze, looking like a deer in the headlights.

Souta wore a nervous look. 

"Uh...Hi Mom, hi Ji-chan." The small boy put his hand behind his head and wore a classic sweat drop.

"What are you doing Souta. You know that strangers aren't allowed in the house." Ji-chan him, holding up a single finger.

"But he's not a stranger, he's Kagome's friend." Souta said innocently.

"Kagome's friend, but I told her before I left that she couldn't have company." Kagome's mother told her child.

" But mom..." Souta whined.

"No buts young man. Where's Kagome?"

At that moment, almost as if Kagome's name was being called, the black haired girl came gracefully down the stairs.

"Hi mom, hi Ji--- " She froze upon seeing Souta, Inuyasha and her parents in the jumbled up room.

** **_Oh, no! _**** She thought as she threw a hand over her mouth upon seeing the angry expressions on their faces, the confused one on Inuyasha's and the condemned one Souta wore.

****

** I forgot that I'm not supposed to have company when they're away! I'm in for it now!! **

"Kagome, there you are." Her mother put her hands on her hips and glared at her daughter.

"Heh, yeah, here I am!" Kagome said happily, in an almost innocent manner, but her facial expression was one of nervous emotions, and she wore the classic anime sweat drop.

"Kagome, what are you doing letting him into the house?" Her grandfather pointed in accusation at the black haired boy, who stood dumbfounded in the corner.

"Well, you see..." Kagome began, but was cut off by Souta.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Souta raised his voice.

"Don't I get a chance to explain?" Inuyasha questioned and lifted a finger, as all of them shot him glares.

"Guess not..."

"Look mom, it started to rain, and I wasn't going to just let him sit outside in the rain. We go to the same school and he's new around here. He probably doesn't even know the way back to his house from here."

****

"Hey!"

Kagome shot him a glare that even he couldn't resist backing down from.

"Anyway..." Kagome continued further. " It got really bad here..."

She was cut off again.

"And the power went out and.."

"Souta, I was explaining." Kagome huffed. 

"Oh, sorry." Souta apologized.

"Then why does the room look as if a tsunami went through it?" Her grandfather asked, observing the chaos around them. He then looked up at Kagome. "And why weren't you watching them?"

"Um..." Kagome froze. ** What now? **

"Inuyasha did it!" Souta pointed to Inuyasha. 

"**WHAT**!? **Me**?" Inuyasha pointed to himself.

"**_You _**tripped over the table and knocked over the lamp and..." Souta's words were cut short, due to Inuyasha's hand being placed over his mouth.

"You're makin' me look bad." He whispered to Souta in a harsh tone.

"He did things too, he's just blaming some of the things he did on me!" Inuyasha protested as Souta squirmed beneath him.

"Is that true, Souta?" Kagome's mom turned to him.

Souta pried the dark haired boy's hand off of his mouth. "Ok, ok...I did do some things..."

The black haired boy's face twisted into a small smile.

"But Inuyasha did a lot more then I did!"

The black haired boy's face suddenly hit the floor. 

"Why you little....." The black haired boy muttered.

"Inuyasha calm down, your going to get yourself in more trouble, and believe me, you don't want to be any deeper in that hole then you already dug." He looked up to see Kagoem standing beside of him.

"Well," Ji-chan spoke in a serious tone. "Only one thing to do about this..."

He walked into the kitchen and stayed there for quite a while, leaving the three standing there wondering what their so called punishment would be.

" What's he gonna do to us, Kagome?"

"Well, it couldn't be any worse then the excuses Ji-chan makes for when I miss days of school for things like the fair." She sweat dropped at the very thought. "Like the time he told everyone I had Tuberculosis because I missed one day to catch up on a report."

" I wonder what he's gonna do to us..." Souta replied.

"I hope it's not scrubbing the porch again..." Kagome put a hand on her back and closed one eye. "That last time nearly put my back out!"

"Well..What do you know, look at the time!" Inuyasha looked at his watch. "I really should be going, my _older brother _is gonna beat the crap outta me if I don't get back." The raven haired boy was trying to find yet another excuse to leave and when he thought he had the opportunity, he bolted out of the door..

...........

Or at least he thought....

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome's mother shut the door in Inuyasha's face.

"Geh!" The boy screamed, nearly colliding with the door. He put his hands in front of him to stop the collision.

Ji-chan stepped back into the room, carrying three brooms and multiple cleaning tools.

"You all have the clean up what you've destroyed." He said dropping the stuff in front of the three's feet.

"But I didn't even **_do _**anything!" Kagome replied.

"Yes you did, you allowed a stranger into the house unauthorized, so you get to help." Her mother protested.

"This is so unfair..." She muttered under her breath, picking up a broom. "Look what you made me do.." She muttered again at the two boys.

"Well, what are you looking at? Help me!" 

The two kind of shrunk back at the snap.

"Ok, ok, don't get your skirt in a wad." Inuyasha waved a hand as Souta took the broom and began to sweep using small strokes. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there you have it. Sorry for the delay, I've been so busy and this was one of the fanfics that was sorely ignored. I really hope I haven't lost any reviewers. 

Well, I promise a better update next time and for those of you who haven't join my mailing list in my bio to get updates before everyone else. I hope that you all will R&R, even if it's a good story, I still want to read it. I've gotten so many letters, and I really wish that those people would leave reviews, so please, please, PLEASE review me!

R&R!


	14. Catharsis

**Here I am with chapter 14. This chapter isn't exactly funny; it's full of drama and things along that nature, but bear with me. There may be a few humorous parts of the fanfic coming up in a while.**

**Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates, my PC went whack a while. This just isn't my day, is it ? Well, here is chapter 14 for all of those who are still following the story.**

**Also, I've changed my summary around a little. This story is going to go a different way that I had originally intended it to go. Please bear with me, it's not the greatest of my works, I know, but it's enjoyable nonetheless and will get better as I go on.**

**Also, I edited this chapter.  Thanks "Picky Writer" for pointing out those things.  Also several others have and I thank them as well, so this is the revised version.  Try not to kill me ; I'll never get done with the story!**

**Chapter 14: Catharsis**

****

The next day, Inuyasha found himself thinking of nothing but that accidental kiss. Even through school, no matter how he had tried to avert the subject, it always came back.

In History class, the entire class was assigned to write letters from a prisoner's point of view. They had been studying World War II.

Everyone was divided into groups via, "The Card" method, and unfortunately, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Hojo and Miroku were all stuck together as partners. Bankotsu didn't seem to mind, but Hojo and Miroku were cringing.

Inuyasha, Kagome, as well as Sango and Nozomi were in a group all their own. Sango and Nozomi were coming up with ideas, and Kagome was handling the envelopes.

The raven haired man wasn't doing much to help, just sitting there, thinking to himself.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

He grunted in response, never minding to look up at her shuffling through the countless white envelopes. Inuyasha replaced the shuffling with the sounds of his fellow classmates and the occasional screams from Miroku and Hojo as they were being hit on by a certain homosexual boy.

"Can you help me?" Kagome asked the black-haired boy, holding out a bunch of envelopes in her hand, looking quite expectant. He regarded her rather coldly, wrinkling his nose at the envelopes.

"What the hell are they? " Inuyasha asked.

A flash of hurt and annoyance crossed her eyes.

Whenever she wore that expression, even for just a moment, it reminded him so much of.....

"They're the envelopes for our assignment." Kagome regained her perky edge and handed him a few envelopes. "Weren't you listening?"

She told him further. "I need you to help me sort them by size. We won't need the big ones."

She then proceeded when she got no response. "If you're not going to help, I can always get another partner."

"Why?" Inuyasha grind his teeth, the jealousy coursing through him. Why was he jealous? It's not as if the kiss had meant anything, right?

But Kagome's other partner; it was probably going to be another male, right? There _was _one kid who didn't have a group.

"Why? Because I actually want a good grade on this project, that's **why**." She fumed.

"And what if you won't work with me, are ya gonna choose him instead?!" The raven haired boy rose up and pointed at the young boy, who was just looking confused. Nozomi and Sango stopped what they were doing to look at Inuyasha, who seemed to draw all of the attention to him.

Even Jakotsu, Miroku and Hojo froze when they heard him yell. Good thing the teacher wasn't there. She had stepped out for a moment.

The raven haired schoolgirl glared at his rudeness, clenching the edge of her fuku, completely oblivious to the fact that his feelings were growing for her since he had first met her.

"At least he'll do something!"

"Yeah right." The black haired man snarled flicking the envelopes into the air as Kagome gaped at the parchment, fluttering down in a rain, a top of herself, Inuyasha, Sango and Nozomi.

"You're probably just gonna flirt with him or something."

"What!?" She retorted, voice remaining the same. "I don't even know him very well. Besides, even if I did, why would **YOU **care?"

"Because, idiot, I---"

Inuyasha cut himself off. He had almost said something he didn't want to.

"What was that? What did you have to say to me?" The raven haired girl quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" He snapped and flexed his fingers in irritation. "Nothing at all."

Like she would understand him. She reminded him so much of his old girlfriend, Kikyou, from the last school he had attended. Inuyasha had to move away before he could say good-bye to her.

It hadn't been his fault though; it was a last minuet notice when his father had switched jobs.

Was that what he had felt, because she looked like Kikyou?

Or did he simply want a new girlfriend to help mend his broken heart?

Whatever the case, he wanted Kagome.

Kagome would be **his**....

Whether she knew it or not.....

He had certainly felt he had said too much.

"Inuyasha," The raven haired schoolgirl began again, this time a bit more gentle and with a look of slight concern. "What's wrong?"

The raven haired boy doesn't reply, only seeming to stare off into nothing really, using his silence as a self defense.

"Inuyasha, please, talk to me."

Still she received no answer.

Keh, what does she want me to say. Hey, Kagome I almost shouted my growing love for you! Oh yeah right. Why would she care if I've slowly been becoming attracted her? Besides- She doesn't want to hear that shit- she's got to many suitors '**AT SCHOOL'** to think about!   
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome tried for a third time, never suspecting the thoughts that are going through his head. "Why won't you talk to me? What did I ever do to you?" She replies, crossing her arms over her chest.

What did she ever do to him . . . ? His eye twitched slightly in irritation. That did it."Inuya- - - !""Shut up!" He roared, causing even more attention to be drawn to him, getting to his feet in a huff. "Just shut up and give your stupid envelopes and do your stupid project with someone else, see if I care! **AND STAY THERE, WHILE YOU'RE AT IT**!"

She might as well if those fools over there are all she can think about.

Kagome stared, wide-eyed, at him for a moment- totally taken aback- before beginning to tremble- - -  
  
With rage.  
  
"What is your problem?!" She yelled with a tinge of anger, standing and putting her hands on her hips; looking up at me with fury filled brown orbs.  
  
"I'm simply sick of hearing you gush about other men."  
  
"I am not gushing. Besides, I repeat would you care, even if I was?"  
  
The black haired boy fell silent again, not wanting to answer that question. However, he don't back down in the slightest- instead he locked fiery gazes with her and refused to blink. Eventually her eyes become so dry she has to, and accompanies said blinking with a loud 'Humph!'.

"Wonder what his problem is." Bankotsu blinked.

"Yeah, he **did **just kind of blow up out of nowhere." Jakotsu, who was sitting beside him noted.

Miroku let out a sigh. "Inuyasha and Kagome never have gotten along that well, but I can't help but feel that there is apparent chemistry between the two."

Hojo just remained quiet and blinked a few times, trying to consider the situation from different angles.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but just at that precise moment, the bell rang.

Inuyasha walked casually away and out of the door, leaving Sango, Nozomi and Kagome to pick up the pile of envelopes that Inuyasha had flung across the room. Miroku, who had stayed behind, looked at the three girls.

They were all bending over picked up the envelopes.

"I can't believe Inuyasha. That jerk left us to clean up after him." Nozomi fumed. "I've got a math test, I don't have time to do this. "

"Why don't I assist?" An ominous figure asked, looming above the three.

"Miroku, " Sango replied, looking up at Miroku.

"Thanks for helping us out." Kagome thanked the young man, who began to pick up the envelopes with the girls.

"You can get to class, Nozomi. I wouldn't want you to fail that test after all." Miroku replied with a gentle massage to Nozomi's buttocks.

"Lecher!" She shouted and smacked him with her purse in hand.

Sango wore an angry expression. "Can't you ever keep your hands to yourself?"

"I can't ignore a woman in distress, besides; I was simply wishing her good luck."

Nozomi walked out of the classroom in a storm.

Kagome simply sighed to herself.

That was Miroku for you. Too bad the boy couldn't understand that the way to a woman's heart wasn't through a massage on the buns, but rather through sweet words and a kind heart.

No matter how much he hit on his other classmates (minus Jakotsu, of course) he seemed to pay special attention to Sango, and she had a feeling that the two really loved each other deep down inside.

Besides, if they didn't, why would Sango be so jealous right now?

**I know it was short. I had to end it there though. The next chapter will be better, I'm sure of this. Sorry for the wait for all of you Inuyasha fans. I hoped you enjoyed this though. It took me a whole day to work on it.**

**I started at ****12:00**** and now its ****2:30****. Now that I'm off of school, I'm sure I can catch back up with my updating and hopefully, you'll see a couple of new fanfics by me in the future.**

**Thanks for all of your help and support, and be sure to give me a review here and there. Please press the button and give me a review, even if it is only something short.**

**Please R&R!**


	15. An Aftermath of Love

**Well, it's been long enough hasn't it?  Here I am with another chapter to update for my little fanfic.  I'm surprised at the number of reviews I've been getting for this one! Thanks to all of those submitting reviews!**

**Oh, you should go and read Friends Til' The End by Inu-Inu!  It's great so far!**

**Already 300 for this little fanfic.  I'm not getting the number that I have been, but that's okay, I write for my own enjoyment.  **

**Prepare for a long chapter this time!  I hope you'll all like it!**

****

**Hidden Affections**

**Chapter 15: An Aftermath of Love**

He could feel her eyes piercing his back as he left, but she didn't make a sound.  
  
He didn't see Kagome for the rest of the day.

Inuyasha awoke the next morning and felt that something was wrong. It's not that he could see it- not with his eyes still closed and all. And it's not that he could taste it or feel it or hear it.  
  
He could smell it. Something different, and yet. . .  
  
He was to waking up in the mornings, going to school with sweet smell of floral lavender tickling his nose- the unique scent that always wafts from Kagome. He savored that smell- especially at the beginning of school. The air is already so fresh at sunrise that her scent always seemed twice as wonderful. The only way he could think of is to keep Kagome with him. But. . .

…  
  
He didn't want to hurt again. Maybe that's why he always started so many fights. A stupid belief that 'sure, a fight may hurt the soul and heart now, but then he'd be ready for the big blow- when she leaves forever- and it won't hurt so much'. Besides, that's what happened with him and Kikyou, did it not? But. . . Maybe he was just driving her away . . . ? He didn't want to feel that burning ache in his heart anymore- so why was he purposely inflicting it? Perhaps if he told her. . .  
  
No, then she'll only laugh and avoid him.  
  
. . .  
  
After a few groggy moments that he was not at all familiar with, he managed to pry his heavy lidded eyes open to look around for the source of the sweet, familiarly unfamiliar smell.   
  
Why did he smell a rose?  
  
He learned why as soon as he opened his eyes. Sitting on his shoulder, silky petals almost touching his neck, was a yellow rose.  
  
Huh?

Sitting up carefully and bracing his back against the bed, made his way outside, looking around for a sign of anyone, but saw none.

Cradling the blossom gently, he examined the flower with narrowed eyes.

Where did it come from? What's it for? Why is there a note tied to it's stem. . . ?   
  
Maybe that note will have the answers.  
  
Carefully lifting a hand, he slit the red ribbon that links the flower and card. No problem. Unfolding the thin, fragile, white paper, he began to read with curiosity.  
  
**_Dear Inuyasha,  
  
This is for you! You didn't give me any gifts, but I wanted to do something special for you anyway. I hope you like roses. They smell better than sardines, right?  
_**  
He couldn't stop himself from giving a guilty little squirm.

'I guess it didn't really smell **that** bad. . . '  
  
**_Anyway, by the time you read this, I'll be back in my own home. I guess there's just not enough space around here for me, huh? Especially when I'm such a bitch.   
_**  
**'Gone.**** . . ? '**  
  
**_Yes, that's right, I'm gone. And I'm not coming back. At least, not for a long while. I need a break from all this. I need a break from you.  
  
From your inability to trust me.  
_**  
**'But. . . '**  
  
**'I _do_ trust you, Kagome! Why is she saying this- - - ? ' **

**. . .**

**_Why can't you just tell me what's on your mind? If you did, we wouldn't fight so much. Well, okay, we'd probably find something else to fight over, but all the same. . .  
  
Oh- before I forget. I just thought I'd mention that I've decided not to get a different partner. Hope you appreciate that.  
  
Good bye.  
  
Love Always, Kagome_****  
  
He blinked slowly down at the letter, his hands shaking slightly as he clutched my rose.  
  
'She isn't going to switch partners. . . ? Because of me? '  
  
'Could she. . .'  
  
'Could she actually. . .'  
  
'Like me the way I like her. . . ? Is that her way to show she cares? '**

**He slowly began to get to his feet- - -  
  
!  
When he caught myself and realized what he was thinking. No! I can't tell her that I love her! Not after she just decided to leave! Besides- just because she said she's not going to be another guy's partner doesn't tell me anything! The teacher could have just said 'no' or something!  
  
'But . . . '  
  
He swallowed hard, looking down at the innocent blossom in his hands- the one that contained just a hint of floral lavender.  
  
. . .  
  
He dashed towards the direction she went in.  
  
'This may be romantic suicide, but. . .'  
  
'There's only one way to find out! '**

She was sitting in her room when he got there, reading a book silently at her desk. But by the glitter of tears in her eyes the black haired man could tell she doesn't really have her heart in her reading. He perched himself in the tree just outside her window, watching her. His courage to burst in and tell her his feelings has pretty much failed him, despite the fact that he _should_ have loads and loads of it. He sighed silently, leaning back against the rough bark and closing his eyes, dangling a leg off the branch.  
  
'Maybe I _shouldn't_ tell her. . . If I left now, she'd never know I was here.'  
  
'Yeah. . .'  
  
'Perhaps I should just let her cool down.

 'But. . .'  
  
'She thinks I don't trust her. And. . .'  
  
'I don't want her to doubt our bond. After all, it was that lack of trust that killed Kikyou and I. . . That broke my heart for the first time. . .'  
  
"Oh, I give up!!!!!!" This outburst yanks him back into reality faster than Miroku can hit on a girl. Opening his eyes, the black haired man **watched **curiously as Kagome slammed her book shut in frustration; falling back on her bed with a loud sigh.  
  
"I wonder if he's gotten my note yet. . ." She mused out loud. Then she snorted softly in amusement. "Of course he has- he's not a late sleeper and it's nearly two in the afternoon." She sighed again, rolling on to her side and picking up her clock, stroking it's cool metal in a rather loving fashion. She giggled slightly as she did so, evidently remembering some of his not-so-graceful moments. Things like the whole frog ordeal. . .  
  
He sweat dropped slightly in exasperation. She can't remember his heroic moments. Oh, no- she has to remember him freaking out at things like that frog and almost getting run over. . .  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha. . ." She whispered, setting the alarm clock back on her nightstand. "After all the times you've told me similar things. . . I can't help but wonder if you really meant all that. . . Am I really that much of a bit- - - ?"  
  
She jumped and gasped in shock as her tree branches clanked together with a loud clatter.

"What the- - -?"  
  
But her voice suddenly died as she saw him, crouched calmly next to her bed.  
  
"Inuyasha. . . ?" She gaped, as she clutched her pillow tightly to her chest and instinctively scooted into the corner.  
  
"No," The black haired boy replied seriously, looking straight into her surprised eyes. "You're not a bitch. "  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome choked, so shocked to see him that he began to feel a little uncomfortable. "What're you doing here- - -?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak- - -  
  
'Shit.'  
  
There went his courage again.  
  
Grumbling quietly he got to his feet, and sat next to her on the bed and crossed his legs in his usual arrogant style. If he only felt as sure of himself as he looked.  
  
"I came to. . . I dunno, thank you for not teaming up with that asshole. . . and stuff."  
  
"And. . . stuff," She repeated slowly, her cheeks a little pinker than usual.  
  
"Yeah. Stuff," He shrugged. "Like. . . Um. . ." His hand was still clutching the rose tightly. He hadn't released it for even a second since he first received it. "Tell you what I wouldn't tell you earlier. . ."  
  
"Oh?" She breathed, her voice was soft and timid.  
  
"Uh. . . yeah," He pressed on, wishing that he had a little more confidence with matters like this. "You see, the thing is. . . er. . . Well, you know yesterday, when you asked why I cared. . . I. . . well, uh. . . That is, I. . . Oh, hell!" He snapped, irritated at himself beyond all belief. "I think I love you, okay? That's what I was gonna say- and that's why I care if you team up with other guys as partners."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened even more as she blinked in surprise.  
  
"Sure, I care about my ex girlfriend and all but - aw, fuck, now I'm just blabbering. Look, the point is that I think I love you and I care about you and I trust you and all that crap. I like it when you're with me, and I want you to stay with me. Oh- and come to school tomorrow. Don't stay by yourself in this stupid house. So- - - hey, are you laughing at me?"  
  
Yup.  
  
That's what she was doing. Kagome, tears pouring down her cheeks like twin rivers, was laughing so hard that she had to fall against him for support.  
  
' I knew it. '  
  
"What's so funny?" He muttered darkly, his cheeks beginning to flame in utter embarrassment.

'I knew she'd laugh. '

"You are." She snickered, wrapping her arms around his waist before breaking down again.  
  
"Look," He mumbled further, annoyed, "if you don't feel the same, whatever- but you don't have to la - - -"  
  
But he was cut off quite suddenly by her lips covering his; her lavender- scented body pressed so close to him she had practically became a blanket.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha," She whispered with a smile as she slowly pulled away. "I never said I don't love you. If I did, I'd be lying."  
  
'. . . ?'  
  
'So. . .'  
  
'She- she does . . . ?! '  
  
He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her into his lap as a coy smile blossomed onto his face. He wasn't sure if he had loved her, but he felt a whole lot better telling her about it.

**Well, here I go, I've completed this chapter and it's long actually ; I ran over 800 words over. Well, I'm glad your enjoying it and you're all probably all happy to see that I finally made Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love. I know, I know it was quite a while, but like I said, it is going a la anime/ manga style. **

**I believe in the realistic sort of love. Anyway, now that I've written this, I'm going to go and feed my horses and chickens now. Its five minuets past time for me to do so.**

**Anyway, please R&R even if it's small I love hearing what you all have to say.**

**Ja**** for now!**


	16. A Leap of Fate

**Here is chapter 16! Time for more of the silly antics that are this fanfic.  Well, Inuyasha and Kagome are together finally, but how long can it last?  There will be more Miroku/Sango in future chapters.  blinks Wow, I got like over 20 reviews last time I updated.  Thanks guys, your reviews mean a lot to me.  Please continue to review and tell me what you think.  I appreciate all of the help I've been getting thanks to Notoes!**

**Notoes**** has been my beta of sorts, so I give all credit of editing and revising pieces of my story to Notoes   Thanks a lot, I appreciate it.**

**Well, here is chapter 16!**

**Please, don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think.  I love reviews and the commentary you all have on each chapter.  **

**A/N: Sorry about the dividers being different, ate them all, so I had to change them to keep my format going.**

****

**Hidden Affection**

**Chapter 16: A Leap of Fate**

****

Inuyasha and Kagome's head came closer and closer in for yet another kiss. The raven haired schoolgirl wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, pulling his head in at a quicker rate then her own was moving, not wanting to wait to claim his lips.

The black haired boy was in a state of a sudden flow of emotions.  His mind seemed to open letting all of the questions that his mind once had out, like rushing water. This new sensation of love was something he wasn't used to. The only thing Inuyasha had ever known was betrayal and heartache for what Kikyou might have felt for him.

Their relationship had already gone downhill, when Kikyou thought he was cheating on her. Her best friend, Naraku had told her that, and she believed his word over Inuyasha's. He was always trying to interfere with their relationship, and Inuyasha had always thought that he himself loved Kikyou, but never wanted to admit it. She was always with Naraku, the two of them hatching their plans together. Naraku telling Kikyou falsehoods, and Kikyou believing them and doubting Inuyasha, in a way, he was glad to get away from the troubled school and come to Kagome's school.

The people there seemed to be much nicer, albeit a bit weird, but who didn't have faults?

Their heads still moving at a slow momentum, both slowly closing their eyes, causing Inuyasha to forget his train of thought in a haze of warm love.

He loved Kagome now, and nothing would change that.

He'd have to get over his past alone.

Their lips brushed, the two soft surfaces lightly brushing each other and then…

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**"Kagome!"******

Kagome let out a shout and pulled her head back from Inuyasha's.

"I can't let my mom catch us up here doing this! She'll go ballistic!" She frantically looked around for a suitable hiding spot for her dark haired friend.

There was none.

**' _Just_****_ my luck! No room!'_**

"What do I do? What do I do?" Kagome made a noise of frustration.

**"Kagome, are you in there?" **Her brother Souta replied.

"What?" Inuyasha looked confused for a moment.

"You have to get out of here! Before my mom catches us! Or worse...Souta! He already thinks that we love each other." Kagome muttered to herself in a state of panic.

"Eh…Kagome…"

"What!?!" The black haired girl retorted.

"I think…We are…Aren't we?"

Kagome blinked, and a light blush flushed her cheek. "Inuyasha…"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**"Kagome!"******

This brought Kagome out of her trance. "Um…Hold on a minuetI'm getting changed!"

She thought that if she made up the excuse of being naked would cover up the fact that she was holding out on trying to get a certain classmate out of her room. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Help me out here!?"

"Do what?"

"Find a way for you to get out! "

"Oh, right!"

After a few more seconds of looking around, Kagome finally hatched a plan in her head.

"I know!" She slammed a fist in her hand.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, still confused.

"Climb out of the window. You can use that thing the vines are growing up to climb down." Kagome pushed his back with her two hands and tried to hastily shove him out of the window. "Now go!"

"Hold your horses! What are you tryin' to do? Kill me!"

"Just go!"

"Ok, ok!" Inuyasha turned around and started to climb down the trellises, advancing towards the ground, while muttering dark profanities to himself about Kagome being a bitch and being on PMS.

As he was doing so, Kagome was talking to Souta and her mother, hoping that Inuyasha would not be detected outside.

As he advanced his way down, there was a snapping sound beneath his hands.

"Do I even want to _know_ what that is?" Inuyasha asked himself, as the small cracking sound turned into a sharp **_snap!_**

**"Dah!"**The black haired boy yelled as his hand flung behind him with the piece of trellis in his hand. He looked around to see if anyone was looking out of the window at him. He sighed a sigh of relief that he didn't get caught. Who knows what would happen if someone caught him?

**Crack! Snap! Crash!**

Inuyasha was on the ground in a matter of two seconds, landing on his back.

He mumbled to himself and got up slowly.

**_'At least I'm down…' _**He thought to himself. **_'Albeit it was a harsh way to get down...'_**

"What was that?" Souta asked from within the confines of Kagome's room.

"Sounded like it came from outside." Her mother noted.

"Maybe it was Buyo." Kagome suggested, trying to hide the enormous sweat drop rolling down the back of her head.

"Sounded to big to be Buyo." Souta noted.

Just then his face lit up in horror. "Maybe it's a……m-monster."

The black haired teen wore a look of exasperation. "I think you've been listening to too many of grandfather's legends again."

'_Can't Inuyasha do anything right!?'_

Her mother looked out of Kagome's window. There seemed to be nothing in viewing range. She put a finger to her lips.

"Hmmm…that's odd. I don't see anything."

"Maybe it was just some animal or something. I really wouldn't worry about it." Kagome noted. "Besides, whatever it is is definitely gone now."

"All right, but be careful Kagome." Souta told his sister.

"Really, I'll be fine you two." Kagome assured.

"Well, just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready." Her mother smiled kindly.

"All right, I'll be down in a minuet."

Down below, on the opposite side of the house, panting heavily was Inuyasha.

_' Damn__, I almost got caught. I'll have to watch myself around here.'_

****

**Well, that is all for chapter 16. I hope you enjoyed the sense of humor here. There is more to come. Oh, and sorry about the lack of updating, I've been having writer's block here. More to come and more greatness with Inuyasha and Kagome. There were also hints at Kikyou and Naraku. Well, please tell me what you think of this little fanfic of mine. Leave me a review, they are greatly appreciated.**

**Well, R&R!**


	17. The Mysterious Invitation

**Here is another chapter of Hidden Affection! After not much delay at all. Guess I'm catching up on my chapters. This and Fragment of Life II are the only fanfics I'm working on for Inuyasha. There are two more fanfics coming up! One of them is called My Fate, and the other is Critical Decisions. Please feel free to check out some of my other works.**

**I also have a fanfic for Sailor Moon that I'm working on called Forgotten Promises. There is one for Mario Bros. called It's Up To Me! Just if you're interested.**

**Well, here is chapter 17 of Hidden Affections!**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**Hidden Affections**

**Chapter 17: The Mysterious Invitation**

After his cunning, or rather not so cunning escape from Kagome's house, Inuyasha ran to his own residence. He climbed through his own window, falling on the ground with a thud. The black haired man walked through his house and into the kitchen where Sesshoumaru, his older brother resided.

**Sesshoumaru looked at his older brother.**

**"Where have you been?" He asked.**

**"Eh, why do you care?" Inuyasha asked with a look of annoyance. He and Sesshoumaru never got along that well, and they seemed to be constantly arguing. Inuyasha had no choice but to stick it out, since his parents were away on a business trip.**

**"I never said it was of my concern." The older brother retorted unemotionally back. "However, you did make yourself seem quite guilty of something when you don't use the proper entryway."**

**Sesshoumaru shuffled through some parchment lying on the dining room table.**

**"Oh can it!" **

**"This came for you." The elder white haired man handed the envelope to his younger brother. **

**Inuyasha snatched it away and looked at the letter. "Eh?" **

**Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in response. **

**"Where'd you get this?" Inuyasha asked. **

**"From the mailbox."**** Sesshoumaru replied simply. **

**Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at that simple response. He could find the hidden sarcasm in that remark and he didn't appreciate it.**

**"It's from my old school…" The black haired man looked at the letter. He slowly opened it to see what was inside while Sesshoumaru sat on the couch and looked through the other mail, sifting through junk mail to get to his own letters.**

**Inuyasha pulled apart the letter and read it. It was an invitation to a dance. **

**But why him?**** He moved, he shouldn't be getting mail from that school anymore.**

**The letter read that the dance will be held at the end of next week, and that Inuyasha was to bring some friends. Usually, Inuyasha wasn't into fancy dances where you had to wear stiff tuxedoes and women had to wear frilly ball gowns, but he thought that Kagome might like something like that or found it romantic that he'd invite her there.**

**Kikyou used to like going to school dances with him…**

**He wondered if she would be there…**

**The next day at school, it was another boring day. The only thing that happened that was remotely humorous was some kid teasing Jakotsu and running around the room while Jakotsu gave chase. His friend, Bankotsu just laughed so hard that he nearly fell out of his chair. Soon, the teacher came in and both of them got detention after school. The effeminate man tried to protest, saying that it wasn't his fault and the other child had started the fight, but he lost in that attempt and was sent to detention anyway. **

**Bankotsu tried to comfort his friend about his sexuality and told him that the other kid was just a naive and close minded individual who didn't understand nor want to. Nozomi sat there, tapping her pencil on her desk in irritation, waiting for the bell to ring, though class had just started. Kagome's other friend leaned back in her chair lazily and stared at the ceiling.**

**Sango sat in her desk patiently, with her hands on either side of her face.**

**"Bored?" A deep voice intoned from beside her. **

**It was Miroku.**

**"Yeah, now that Jakotsu got in trouble, I'm going to have to wait even longer for class to start." Sango sighed.**

**"Kagome sure seems content." Miroku remarked, looking in the school girl's direction.**

**"I wonder what's up with her." Sango wondered.**

**At lunch, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome with the invitation in his hands.**

**"Hey Kagome."**** He greeted.**

**"Oh, hi Inuyasha."**** Kagome smiled her usual sweet smile.**

**"Someone's a bit too happy to see each other." Miroku remarked, and slumped in the wooden bench beside of Sango, staring at the sky.**

**"Did I miss something?" Sango asked herself quietly.**

**"Can I talk to you in private?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Miroku, Sango, Nozomi and the rest of her friends, who seemed to be staring at him with odd expressions.**

**"Sure." Kagome sweat dropped.**

**"I wonder what they want to do…in private." Miroku asked coyly, looking over in the direction the two headed.**

**"Oh can it, Miroku." Nozomi replied. "Do you always have to be so perverted? They're just going to talk, good Kami!"**

**Sango sighed, but couldn't help to wonder what the two were doing.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome walked a good distance from the others. As soon as he thought they were out of earshot, Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome.**

**"So, what was so important that you had to bring me all the way out here for?" Kagome asked.**

**"I got an invitation to go to a dance at my old school. I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to go with me." He asked. **

**"To go with you?" Kagome blinked. "You don't seem like the type who'd even want to go to that type of thing."**

**"If I didn't want to go, I wouldn't invite you, would I?" The black haired man retorted.**

**"Fine, fine!**** I'll go. You don't have to whine about it." **

**"HEY! I'm not whinin'!" The black haired man yelled.**

**"Look, I've got better things to do then listen to you rant and complain!" Kagome retorted with her hands on her hips. "I don't even know why you brought me here in the first place."**

**"It's not like they know we're together." **

**Kagome froze.**

**That's right!**

**They didn't know that she and Inuyasha were together. She never told any of her friends, but she would soon have to…The only question was, how would she break it to them?**

**Well, that was the end of that chapter. I'm glad to see that people are still reviewing. I'll have another chapter coming soon. There are so many fanfics that I've written for and so many updates that need to be made. I have 8 fics in total and two are Inuyasha fics. I haven't updated the other two to the point of completion, but they'll get there.**

**Technically I'm working on this fic and a fic that isn't posted yet.**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your ideas as well! Sorry for the lack of updates, but since I've got something to work off of, I'll be a lot more speedy on updates!**

**R&R**


	18. Revealing The Truth

**Well, here I am with another chapter of Hidden Affection! I'm on a roll now! Well, I've completed three fanfics, so this is the only Inuyasha one that I work on besides Fragment of Life II. Anyway, I'm here with another update! Hard to believe that I'm almost on chapter 20! This fic has done so well! I'm glad to have so many supporting fans on my side. Thanks for all who have reviewed and thanks to my new beta reader Notoes! Couldn't do it without your constant corrections!**

**Sorry for the wait, I was finishing up a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 18 of Hidden Affection! I hope you enjoy as always and give me a nice review!**

**Hidden Affection**

**Chapter 18: Revealing the Truth**

Kagome needed to tell her friends that she and Inuyasha were together.

The only question was how.

She always knew that Miroku would be his usual self about it, cracking the perverse joke here and there, but she didn't know how Sango or Nozomi would act. More time when by and classes faded in and out of the day, and later, Kagome found herself home at the old shrine once again, but still in her own predicament. How would they react? What would they say? Would they approve or disapprove? What if they did?

The raven haired schoolgirl arrived home to her mother cooking, ji-chan at the table, reading the paper and Souta was in the living room, playing video games.

"Hi mom!" Kagome happily walked up and gave her mom a hug and a kiss.

"Why hello Kagome." Her mother cheerfully replied. "How was your day?"

"It was the same old. You know how school is." The girl happily replied.

_' Well__, it's now or never. I've got to tell her. No holding it back anymore.' _

"Mom, do you have a **minute?** "Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome, what is it?" Mrs. Higurashi turned around from her pot of steaming water.

Kagome took a deep breath and steadied herself for any hint of an unsure or negative reaction from her mother.

"I have a boyfriend." Kagome finally spat out.

"Well, do ya now?" ji-chan replied, looking about from his newspaper at Kagome.

"Well who's the lucky guy, Kagome?" Her mother asked, holding the spatula towards the ground.

"It's Inuyasha." Kagome blushed.

"I knew it." A young male voice replied.

**"****Souta****!"**

"Oops…Sorry…" Souta rubbed the back of his head.

"You were spying!" Kagome retorted angrily.

"I didn't mean to! I was gonna ask mom when dinner was going to be ready." Souta wore a look of guilt.

"Souta dear, dinner will be ready in half an hour, ok?"

"Ok, mom." Souta returned into the living room to finish up his video game.

"Inuyasha eh?" Ji-chan replied. "Wasn't that they guy who tore down that trellis by your window.

_'Inuyasha…You always have to bungle things around here, don't you?' _Kagome's mind berated him.

"Unfortunately." Kagome muttered. "He was trying to show off or something and it fell."

She knew she had to make up an excuse for Inuyasha's 'blunder' so they wouldn't get caught in the act in her bedroom.

"Well, I'd like you to take him here for dinner to get to know him a little better. I think we may have had just a bit of a bad first impression." Her mother replied, stirring their dinner.

"Well, actually…" Kagome trailed before asking. "I was wanting to know if I could go to a school dance with him. "

"What kind of dance?" Her grandfather asked.

"It's a formal dance and it's at the end of the week." She informed.

"Sure you can go." Her mother replied. "I'll have to take you to get a dress."

"Thanks mom!" The black haired girl hugged her mother tightly.

_' Well__, that was easy. One down so far!'_

After a good meal and a few hours of homework, Kagome had a phone call from two of her friends: Yukina and Nozomi.

"Moshi moshi, is Higurashi Kagome there?" Yukina's happy voice rang over the receiver.

"Yeah, this is Kagome. What's up?"

"Did you hear?" Yukina asked. "There's going to be a baseball game Saturday. Nozomi and I just wanted to know if you were going to come and hang out with us. We were talking about going to the mall afterwards. You know, we could go buy some clothes and meet some cute guys. So, what about it?"

"Sorry, I can't." The black haired girl replied.

"Awww…Why not?" Yukina asked.

"I thought you were always up to go shopping, Kagome-chan?" Nozomi asked, wondering why the raven haired teen was not up to going and sensing something strange for her unusual behavior.

"Um…."

Kagome paused and all her two friends could hear on the other end of the phone was a dead silence for about two **minutes**.

"I have to go out of town." Kagome replied.

_'That ought to do it!' _

"Wow, that's really a shame, Kagome. I so wish you could come." Yukina whined.

"Yeah, I do too, Yukina-chan." Kagome sighed.

Nozomi remained silent.

_'Something's up with Kagome. I thought she said that she didn't have anything to do the other day, and now all of a sudden she has to go out of town. . . Usually parents would warn you about that sort of thing. She could have just found out, but I doubt it. '_

"Nozomi? You there?"

"Hai." Nozomi replied upon hearing her name uttered for the 3rd time. "Sorry, the television distracted me for a while."

_' I'm__ going to find out what's up with you, Kagome-chan.'_

Nozomi sat there, silent for the remainder of the phone conversation, until her mother called her to get off.

"I have to go." Nozomi replied. "See you all at school tomorrow."

"Bye Nozomi-chan!" Came the vibrant reply of Yukina.

"Sayonara."

"Sayonara you two."

And with that, the phone hung up.

Nozomi walked into her shower and let the warm water refresh her sweaty body. The brown haired girl stood in the shower, giving herself a self hug as she stood there. Her deep brown eyes closed in relaxation.

_'Maybe I'm just flipping out…'_

_'………'_

_'I guess I'll see how Kagome acts tomorrow, and if she acts like she did on the phone, I'm going to definitely question her about it.'_

**That's the end of chapter 18. Just thought I'd get a little more into Nozomi's character. There was a request about someone particularly being fond of her. I could go into Yukina's character as well, but I've gotten no requests. Kagome still has 5 people to tell,, and that will be in the next chapter.**

**For now, please feel free to R&R my little fanfic. I can't believe I got over 400 reviews for this. Anyway tell me what you think, no matter how small the review!**


	19. Kagome Tells All!

**Well, chapter 19 already? Wow, this fic has been getting long, and I do believe it will be going past 20 chapters, it might even be 30, since it's really not ending anytime soon. As always, thanks to all of my readers, without you, this fanfic wouldn't be the hit that it is!**

**Anyway, without further a due, here is chapter 19 of Hidden Affections**

**Hidden Affection**

**Chapter 19: Kagome Tells All!**

The next day at school, Nozomi and Yukina walked up to Kagome as normal.

"Gee, it's too bad you can't go with us to the game." Yukina replied.

"I know…Sorry." Kagome replied to the two.

"Huh?" Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "I thought your weekend was free, at least, that's what I've heard you say."

"Well, you know how plans can get spoiled." The schoolgirl waved a hand in the lecherous boy's direction and wore a classic sweat drop of nervousness.

"Ok, what's your deal, Kagome?" Nozomi asked, slamming her books on the bench, causing the sleeping Sango on the bench to jump up with a surprised yelp.

She looked around and took in her surroundings to find a very irritated Nozomi. The pony-tailed girl put her hand to her chest. "Nozomi?"

"Hi Sango."

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, still holding her chest.

"Kagome's been hiding something from us, ever since yesterday." The brown haired teen pointed to her. "So tell us!"

"What are you talking about, Nozomi?" Yukina replied, putting her hand on her hip.

"She's been acting strange and she won't go to the mall with us when she's been bragging about having a free weekend."

"Well things happen, Nozomi." Miroku replied. "I'm sure that whatever it was was unexpected."

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" The brown haired girl retorted.

"Kagome," Sango asked. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"Um…" Was Kagome's response.

After a few moments of doing nothing but listen to Kagome's silence, Inuyasha walked up to the silent group.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Usually you're all talkin' up a storm and I can't get you to shut up, so why all of a sudden are ya quiet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome's hiding something from us." Nozomi retorted, tapping her foot on the ground.

**_RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!_**

****

"Well, what do you know, the bell rang." Kagome replied. "Got to get to class you know."

With that, she took off.

"Well, she sure seems happy about going somewhere." Yukina spoke.

Everyone glared at her.

"What?" The blonde asked.

Everyone sweat dropped.

The four walked down the hall, while Inuyasha walked ahead of them, confused about Nozomi's last sentence.

_"Kagome's hiding something from us."_

The sentence echoed through his head, repeating itself over a million times it seemed.

_'Is she hiding something from them, or just me.' _He thought. _'Or maybe she just didn't tell them about us yet. . . Yeah, that's gotta be it. There's nothin' else she could hide.'_

_' I **will **find out what you're hiding, Higurashi Kagome.' _Nozomi thought as she took her seat.

Classes went on as usual, with no interruptions, due to the fact that Jakotsu was still in detention, and thankfully so for Inuyasha. He was starting to get erked by the weird stares he was receiving from the young effeminate man.

_'Keh, I'm glad that perverted bastard isn't around here today. I can't take another one of his shoes goin' into my ass.' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

After classes, Kagome walked past the others, until someone caught the sleeve of her fuku.

_'Oh no..' _Kagome's eyes widened. _'I might as well tell them, whether it gets me yelled at or not.'_

"Well, I'mgoingoutwithInuyasha!" She blurted out as if it were one word.

Miroku blinked twice. "Could you say that slower?"

"You're what?" Nozomi asked.

"Oh, that's nice. " Came Yukina's usual reply.

"Inuyasha?" Sango put a finger to her lips in thought.

Nozomi glared at Yukina.

"Whaaat?"

The brown haired girl just shook her head in response.

"So you're in love with Inuyasha?" Nozomi remarked. "Don't know why, but ok? "

"Aww…You two are so cute together." The blonde replied.

"I knew there was always some sort of chemistry between you two." Miroku replied.

"And how would you know?" Sango shot him a glare.

"Yeah, who made you the writer on the book of love?" Nozomi asked further.

"Trust me, I know these things."

"I'm so happy for you." Yukina replied, holding Kagome's hand. "Congrats!"

"Um…" Kagome blushed. "Thanks, Yukina."

"So, is that why you can't go to the mall with us? Because you have a date?" Nozomi walked over to Kagome.

"Well…Something like that."

"Why couldn't you just tell us, we'd understand." Yukina smiled as the blonde with pigtails on either side of her head began to pat Kagome's hand soothingly.

Nozomi just sighed. "We can always go next weekend, if you're not busy."

"Yep yep!" Yukina nodded with each 'yep' uttered.

"You guys aren't mad or disgusted, or something like that?" Kagome asked.

"Why should we be?" Sango replied. "You're our friend, and so is Inuyasha."****

"Yeah, we support you in anything you do!" Yukina winked.

"But if he starts getting perverted, just smack him around a bit." Nozomi said, as Miroku shrank his wandering hand back.

"Just remember, we support you in anything you **DO!**" Sango yelped as her bum was being nudged with a warm hand.

A hand that was Miroku's.

A look of agitation crossed Sango's face, and her eyebrow twitched.

**SMACK!**

Miroku's face was now plastered with a silhouette of Sango's hand on his right cheek.

"I guess some people need visuals." Came the ever so calm, yet perverse reply.

"I guess they do." Sango bit back her anger.

Nozomi sighed.

"He never learns, does he?" Yukina asked, blinking and turning her head to see Miroku.

"I guess you just can't change some people." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha made a face of frustration at the two. After all, Inuyasha was Inuyasha and romantic encounters of any kind made him turn his head away.

**Yeah it was a funny way to end the chapter, or at least I thought it was a funny way to end the chapter. Well, please R&R. I ran half a page over for your enjoyment. I know this chapter will seem short for all of the dialogue that is used within it.**

**Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think.**


	20. Kagome's New Dress

**Oh my, oh my I'm on chapter 20 already! I'm still steadily updating on this, though I should be updating Fragment of Life II, since I just started it, but I'm out of ideas on how to start it, exactly.**

**I've been steadily updating fanfics and this one is one of the ones that I update often. So far, I've finished 3 fanfics, Raiden no Ai, Puppy Love, When I'm Apart From You.**

**I have 6 fanfics that I am currently working on. This one is the first one that I update! Of course, I have two fanfics on hiatus while I think of more ideas for them. **

**Anyway, this is chapter 20 of Hidden Affections. **

**Hidden Affections**

**Chapter 20: Kagome's New Dress**

After a week of the usual antics at school, Kagome and Inuyasha were about to find themselves in the car, on their way to the mall, where they would soon be picking out some fancy attire for the upcoming dance.

Kagome sat in the car, watching the many houses and people whiz by at a generous pace. Inuyasha sat across from her, seeming unamused as he rested his elbow on the door and looked the other way. Sesshoumaru drove in complete silence for what seemed to be hours.

_'When the hell are we gonna get there anyway?' _Inuyasha thought.

_'How far is this mall anyway?' _Kagome thought. _'The mall that Yukina, Nozomi, Sango and I go to isn't even this far away.'_

They rode in silence, only their thoughts keeping them company.

As the two watched out of their windows, watching objects and people fly by at light speed, and they were just about to drift off to sleep, when the car suddenly pulled into a convenient stop.

The both of them snapped awake.

"We're here." They both said in unison, wiping their eyes.

The raven haired girl could hear the car door opening and shutting, and then she could see part of a figure standing beside of the front door, dressed in a black suit.

She heard Inuyasha's door open, then she opened her own door and stepped out to see Sesshoumaru standing at attention as the two walked around the car.

"Come." Sesshoumaru said simply as the two followed in suit.

Once inside of the mall, the two stood in front of the mall's map. The white haired older man turned to face the pair.

"I'm going to pick up some supplies. We are to meet here once you've completed your activities." The white haired man said simply before turning and leaving.

The two stood there.

"So," Kagome replied. "What kind of theme does this dance have?"

"Theme?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"You know, theme. " She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Like formal, casual, fairytale…?"

"Let me see." The black haired boy dug around in his blue jeans and pulled out the piece of paper. "It says "Old English themed"

"Oh, like the fancy dresses that English maidens wore back in the medieval times?"

The boy simply shrugged.

"Now, where am I going to find a dress that even looks remotely like that?" Kagome wondered.

"Well, there's a costume shop in the mall somewhere." Inuyasha noted the obvious. "Let's look for it on the mall map."

"Ok."

The two teens looked all over the map, Kagome finally finding the store and the two of them started talking about what routes to take and how long it would take them to get there.

The two walked down the rows of bustling people.

"Wow, there are so many people at the mall today." Kagome noted.

"I wonder if they're all shopping for the same thing we are." Inuyasha spoke his thoughts aloud.

They went to a bunch of the costume stores, to see which ones had Old English costumes.

Finally they found the costumes they were looking for, went over to check them out. They got over there the costumes. Kagome was looking at the dresses; Inuyasha at the men's outfits.

From the other side of the isle, brown eyes looked in Inuyasha's direction. It was his old friend Kikyou. She held up a pale blue dress to her chest.

_'He's here, but who's that with him?' _She thought to herself, trying to peer through the clothes to get **a** better sight of Kagome.

"Kikyou." A deep voice came from behind a costume. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, Naraku…Nothing at all." Kikyou turned to Naraku.

"Do you have the dress that you want?" The wavy haired man asked.

"Of course. Let's go." Kikyou replied, glaring in the two's direction.

Then with that, the two walked away and blended into the groups of people walking around in the mall.

Back in the other department, the two were trying on clothing for the upcoming dance at his old school. Waiting outside the door holding the dress she'd selected was his girlfriend Kagome.

"Come on, Inuyasha. We don't have all day…"

"Grr!" Was the only reply.

Looking over, the young girl noticed a familiar face and offered a wave in her direction.

"Hello there. Shopping for the dance this week?" The black-haired woman asking walking over to where the girl stood.

"Oh, hello Miss Fuujuumi. Yeah," She rubbed the back of her head, "We're running a bit behind on getting our outfits so we're having trouble with the limited selection left."

"I figured as much. Classes this week should be a bit hectic with all the pre-dance activities at other schools, being as some of our students were invited to go this week. I hope no one forgets their essays are due on Thursday."

Smiling warmly at the teacher, Kagome nodded, "I'll have to make sure Inuyasha didn't forget to finish his."

"Kagome?" The young man they were just speaking of questioned, coming out of the dressing room attired in his old English dress.

"Ah, there he is. Good morning Inuyasha. That looks quite nice on you."

He frowned lightly and hid a "keh" under his breath.

"I'm certain Kagome and you will be one of the most attractive couples at the dance. Well I'd best be going you two. Don't forget those essays."

"Goodbye, Miss Fuujuumi."

Inuyasha frowned, looking down at the ground.

"What? Did you forget about the essay….?" Kagome questioned on seeing his expression.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Kagome. This looks stupid."

"No, it looks nice."

"It's stupid."

"I said it looks nice, so you're getting it." She retorted, getting agitated.

"I'm not getting something that looks stupid!"

"It matches my dress- are you saying my dress is stupid?"

"It's all stupid."

"Inuyasha." The black-haired girl fumed as she leveled him with a deadly glare.

"Keh!"

"Fine, I'll go speak to Sesshoumaru." She began to stalk in the opposite direction, leaving the black-haired boy wide-eyed and scrambling after her.

"I just don't like clothes like this. You know…uh…keh…it's just annoying. Not…not you and stuff…" He mumbled.

Kagome paused then, talking a deep breath, "So- you like the clothes I picked out?"

"Well err…."

Sango and Miroku had been walking through the mall, at first they were on their own, then they found each other, and they had been traveling together for quite sometime and walking in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome.

On getting closer, Sango spotted the two and noted Kagome and Inuyasha in the clothing he was trying on.

"Oh, that's quite handsome on you, Inuyasha. You going with Kagome?"

Looking to the side and frowning, he muttered, "Yeah, I am."

Satisfied that the matter had been resolved, Kagome quickly pushed him back towards the fitting room.

"Okay then, get changed so you can get home and start on your essay…"

"Why do I have do it now? It's not due 'til Thursday…"

"Because every time you wait until the last minute I end up having to stay up all night trying to make sure you did it right."

Sango shook her head, Miroku just blinked.

"They fight like a married couple already…" The perverted one remarked.

Smile brightening, Sango replied, "I see you noticed too."

**That's chapter 20! Wow, 20 chapters already!! It's hard to believe this story is such a hit! Oh, and for the record, I ran two pages over! So I hope you enjoyed that long read. Anyway, the next chapter is coming around the corner soon!**

**Anyway, please R&R as always!**


	21. Dance Night!

**Well, here I am with another chapter, I've been taking Vocational classes and next year I go to college, so wish me luck! I know I've been pretty much steady with updates on this fic and it's nice to see that people are still reading it despite school!**

**This fanfic is coming along nicely. **

**Remember to leave kind reviews!**

**Now, here's chapter 21 of Hidden Affection!**

**………..**

**Hidden Affection**

**Chapter 21: Dance Night!**

**………..**

Before the dance, everyone was putting up the decorations. The dance floor was made into a medieval theme in a matter of hours. The decorating committee had the entire place decked out with the best themed dance that they had in a long time.

Everything was ready.

Dance night finally came for the students, and Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in their Old English dress. The dance hall they were in was very elaborately done and nicely put together. It had a huge dance room and tons of punch and things to eat.

For a while, the two just stood and talked to each other, quaintly sipping punch.

"Wow, this is nice." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd be this fancy. The funding for the school's activities must've been up this year."

"So, do you recognize any old friends from your other school?" The raven haired woman in front of him asked.

Inuyasha looked around at all of the students in the dance hall and shook his head in the negative. He hadn't seen anyone he recognized.

Time went on and they danced to a few fast songs, and then to a few slow ones. Inuyasha, despite his rough mood, was a very romantic dancer.

As the two danced on the dance floor, swaying slowly to the relaxed beat of the song, cold eyes were watching from behind a fan. The cold eyes belonging to a dark haired woman in a light blue dress.

It was Kikyou.

_'Who _**is **_that woman he's dancing with?' _She thought to herself.

Then she let out a coy smile. _'Looks like I'll have to go and see.'_

The long haired woman walked on to the dance floor.

Kagome and Inuyasha were dancing close. Her head was rested romantically on his shoulder, and their hands were clasped together as they slowly swayed with the rhythm and waltzed around the dance floor.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, his expression soft as he looked as the girl below him and smiled calmly.

_'Kagome.'_

Kagome sighed a dreamy sigh to herself.

_'Inuyasha…"_

"Well, it's nice to see that _someone _is having a good time." A sly feminine voice intoned over the couple's happy thoughts.

"Huh?" The black haired boy was slowly brought out of his haze, as he slowly looked over his shoulder to see the blue-clad woman fanning herself with her blue laced fan.

"May _I _cut in?" She smirked behind the fan.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha let out the word in almost a whisper.

Kagome slowly lifted her head to see Inuyasha and Kikyou looking at each other. She looked a bit dumbfounded.

"You two know each other?" She asked.

"Know each other?" Kikyou asked. "We've been friends for a long time. Haven't we, Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou I - - "Was the only words he could muster before he was drug away from Kagome and over to the other side of the dance floor.

_'I guess I should let them dance together for a while. I mean, after all, they haven't seen each other in years.' _The lone girl coincided with her thoughts.

_'I'll just go and have some punch.'_

Kagome walked over to the punch table and dipped out some punch from the elaborate dish display on the table, and marveled at the beauty of the rose designs and miniature waterfall on the piece.

She turned around and watched the couples dance on the dance floor. The black haired girl took a sip as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyou dance around the floor, waltzing romantically about.

_'They look like they're having a good time.' _She thought.

Kikyou and Inuyasha danced a long time, as Kagome stood there, feeling bit left out.

"Who is that girl?" Kikyou asked, while dancing with Inuyasha.

"She's…Well…" The black haired boy stammered.

Brown eyes narrowed.

"She's a friend from my new school."

"Oh, is she?" Kikyou glanced over at Kagome. _'Don't try to fool me, Inuyasha. You were dancing too intimately for that.'_

Kagome looked down at her punch cup, which was now empty.

_'Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have come.'_

"Hey, Kagome."

"Huh?" She looked up to see Inuyasha back, holding her hand.

"So, what'cha lookin' so lonely for? Don't tell me you're bored already." The obnoxious boy huffed.

"It's _your _dance." Kagome replied. "Besides, I can't dance with you when you're dancing with someone else."

"We had some catching up to do."

"So, want to dance?" Kagome beamed.

"Not right now, I just want to get something to eat." The black haired boy replied, rubbing his stomach in hunger.

"All right." The Old English-clad girl agreed.

At their own dance, Miroku and Sango sat at the table, sipping punch and talking to each other.

"What do you think Kagome's doing right now?" Sango asked.

"Well, with Inuyasha you can never be too sure." The man wore a sly smile.

"What was that, lecher?" Sango looked irritated.

The short haired man sweat dropped. "No, nothing like that! I was simply stating that sometimes he can be quite rude."

"I hope she's having a good time." Sango took a sip of her punch.

"Are you having a good time here?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, I'm having a great time. Thanks for inviting me." She smiled.

_'She has such a beautiful smile.' _The "lecher" thought to himself.

"Sango." He said after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, Miroku?" She questioned.

"How long has it been since we've known each other?"

Sango looked a bit confused by that question. "You mean you forgot? It's been 5 years."

"Can I ask you a serious question?" He asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"You just did." She joked at his serious tone.

Miroku's face hit the table top at light speed.

"Seriously…"

"All right, all right." The young girl laughed.

"Sango, "Miroku got on one knee in front of her and held her hand. "Would you take the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Miroku." Sango blushed a bright red. "Of course I will."

"You…Will?" The young man looked confused.

"Of course I will." She held his hand back. "What made you think I wouldn't be?"

"Never mind it." He arose and kissed her on the forehead. "All that matters is that I have you now."

**TBC**

**Well, that's the end of 21! Incubus103 wanted more Sango and Miroku moments, so I hope that she enjoyed this one. This was a fluff filled chapter. By the way, this fanfic has been nominated for two awards, Best Humor and Best InuXKag Romance, so feel free to wish me luck. I've been nominated so many times though; it would be nice if I did win something.**

**Though I don't really mind the awards, they would be nice, but I write for the enjoyment that I bring myself. Thanks to Urd-chan who nominated me for the Best InuXKag award and thanks to Hinoto Nobukaze who nominated me for Best Humor.**

**Also, thanks for putting up with the flamers. I won't let them bring me down. Plus, I know my story's a hit 600 reviews can't be wrong! So, no, I won't stop writing this story, go waste your time somewhere else.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	22. Kikyou's Past: Broken Affection

**Well, here I am with another chapter. Chapter 22 already. I hope you all liked the Sango and Miroku moment in the last chapter. Don't worry, there will be more of them in future chapters, working with multiple pairings, I have to go into each one a little. **

**Anyway, please RR and tell me what you think. **

**I I I**

**Hidden Affection**

**Chapter 22: Kikyou's past: Broken Affection**

**I I I**

After the dance, Kikyou walked over to her date, Naraku. The two stood in the distance.

"What did you learn?" Naraku asked.

"That Inuyasha has betrayed me. That's what." The black haired woman looked angry, but deep down, there was a flash of hurt in her eyes.

Before Inuyasha had left his old school, he and Kikyou had been best friends. Though they had been so close, Kikyou had always wanted Inuyasha to change his cold and unyielding attitude.

Eventually, despite this fact, they did fall in love, Kikyou still had the same need to change his unruly ways, and eventually, Inuyasha had complied to do so.

They went out on a few dates, the black haired boy falling more and more in love with Kikyou.

He had made a promise with her that they would always love each other, no matter how far apart they were. He had promised to write her if he moved and frequently come and visit her.

Inuyasha had also vowed to change his stubborn ways for her.

But one day, the stubborn boy was absent from school, and Kikyou was left alone in all of her classes. She waited and wondered what had happened to him.

Weeks upon weeks he had not shown up at school, so the black haired girl finally decided to take a trip to his house to see where he had been, and she noticed a sold sign in his front yard.

_'What's going on?'_

Soon after, she had found out that Inuyasha moved.

Kikyou's heart was broken, and she felt very betrayed by him. After all, he had promised her, and he never called her or anything to notify her of his move. The black haired boy moved to a new school and he never even called her, when being her boyfriend, she knew he had her number.

Since she had been in a depression, Naraku was there to console her and comfort her. Their relationship had started from an incident where Naraku was hurt, he had been hit by a car, and Kikyou had been a witness to the accident. She was able to get him to the hospital and visited him every day.

Over time Naraku began to fall in love with Kikyou, and resent Inuyasha for being Kikyou's current boyfriend. Now, he had found his time to move in and did so rather quickly to gain the woman's love.

After the woman had been with Naraku, he eventually turned her cold, convincing her that Inuyasha was a no good boyfriend who had probably left her for another woman.

Now, his convictions had been true, Inuyasha had forgotten about everything they had shared.

He forgot about his promise.

He left her for Kagome.

This was the time for revenge.

She was going to humiliate Kagome for what she had done to her. She would also get her own little revenge on Inuyasha, and of it involved Naraku, then so be it.

**II **

The happy couple was standing among some of Inuyasha's old friends, happily talking and drinking refreshments. Kagome seemed to be having a good time talking to one of Inuyasha's old friends, Ayame, who had been telling her about her boyfriend Kouga.

The black haired boy, on the other hand, was conversating with Nobunaga. Nobunaga's father had been very ill before Inuyasha had left, so they were catching up on lost time between them.

Before Miroku and Sango came along, Nobunaga had always been Inuyasha's best friend. Though he was a little clumsy and easy to get irritated at, the two seemed inseparable at times.

Kikyou and Naraku stood in the background, watching the events unfold, waiting for the right time to intervene.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves throughout the dance. There were several more dances, in which Kagome and Inuyasha had danced.

Since Kouga hadn't showed up to the dance, Nobunaga and a very angry Ayame had danced a few dances.

It seemed the Nobunaga's father had gotten worse in condition, and towards the next few minuets, after the dance because he was called out.

Inuyasha, Ayame and Kagome seemed worried, and wished him the best. The young clumsy man fell through the door and made a humorous departure, as everyone either laughed, pretended not to know him, or sweat dropped in exasperation.

_'Poor Nobunaga…I hope his father will be all right.' _Kagome thought to herself.

The red haired girl put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure he'll be all right, if Nobunaga can make it to the hospital without being brought in on a stretcher himself."

"Don't jinx the poor oaf!" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha!" The girl turned around with an angry expression. "Don't be so callous!"

"Feh!"

**II**

_'Inuyasha, you betrayed me. You left without even saying good-bye to me…Not only did you leave me, but you left me for **her**…'_

She gave Kagome a look of malice as she saw the two dancing during the couples dance.

_'So, is that it…has she replaced me? Did you truly forget about me and what we had shared? You betrayed me, Inuyasha.'_

Kikyou glared at the three, now sitting at the table, laughing and chattering about. They seemed to be having a good time and Kouga finally decided to show up, and thustly received an earful from Ayame, who learned that Ginta and Hakaku, who had decided to get ready at the last moment.

After the slight squabble, and many apologies on behalf of the three men, things began to quiet down again.

The group's mild laughing fits came to their normal pace, and Nobunaga's absence was explained, as well as Kagome's appearance at the dance.

_'He has betrayed me…And for that…He must pay.'_

**TBC**

**A/N: Not the longest of chapters, but I wanted to focus on Kikyou's past. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm running low on ideas. This fanfic will end in 25 chapters. I've been working on it forever, and after I'm done, it'll be one of my longest accomplishments besides Raiden no Ai. **

**Thanks for reading, now please RR! **


	23. The Agony of Backfiring Plans

**A/N: I'm not dead or leaving this fanfic (much to some's despair) I've been busy, but I'm back to update and finish this fanfic. Updates won't be regular, so you'll probably want to put me on alert or join my update group (listed in my bio)**

**I dedicate this chapter to my lovely beta reader, Notoes, who's helped me through rough times. I couldn't find a better friend or a nicer person to help me out.**

**This chapter is its usual 5 pages long.**

**Hidden Affection**

**Chapter 23: The Agony of Backfiring Plans**

It was time for Kikyou to put her plans into action. She would make Kagome pay for stealing the one she loved. Inuyasha was _hers._

Dark eyes scanned across the horizon of students at the dance, all dressed in their medieval attire. Some were dancing, some were talking, and some were just goofing around. She spied the punch bowl across the room and deep chocolate eyes lit up with malice.

She slowly walked over to her destination, light blue dress flowing around her with each stride.

As the girl made it to the bowl, she spied Ginta, Hakakku and Kouga standing around, talking amongst themselves, later accompanied by Ayame, who stood there for a minute, clad in her forest green dress.

Kikyou watched them as she grabbed the dipping device from the bowl and poured herself a glass of punch. Ginta and Hakakku began to fight among themselves and bumped Ayame on accident, causing her hand holding her cup of punch to tip inward and she stepped back and held the glass up in the air, punch sloshing around within its holder, threatening to fall out and splash on her dress.

"Hey! Watch it!" The red head yelled at her friends, as both of them looked up at her, as if they were getting in trouble and replied "huh?" in perfect synchronization. "You two goons almost made me spill punch on myself. Calm down, won't you?"

Ginta stood straight up and sweat dropped. "Oh, sorry Ayame."

"Yeah, sorry. We forgot you were holding punch."

Kouga sighed to himself and shook his head. His two friends were always acting like that. He was surprised he had any sanity with those two, and if he made it out with half of his sanity it would be a miracle.

'_That's it.' _Kikyou thought as she looked at the punch in her hands. _'I'll offer Kagome some punch and 'accidentally' spill some on her nice, red dress.'_

The dark haired girl made her way through the crowd as she spied Kagome and Inuyasha walking and talking to each other.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome looked up her him.

"Yeah, what is it?" The boy replied.

"I'm kind of hot from all of the lighting and dancing, I'm going to go and get some punch." The girl smiled at her date and turned to head off towards the punch bowl, almost bumping into Kikyou.

"Oh, excuse me."

"It's fine. I just thought I'd bring you some punch. You looked pretty parched over there." The blue-clad female said almost slyly.

Behind her, Ginta and Hakakku were up to their normal tricks. Each of them was trying to pull off some dance moves, one looking a bit more ridiculous then the other. During their so called 'dance contest', Ginta stepped on Hakakku's foot and the two began to argue, getting into a fight.

During their altercation, Hakakku shoved Ginta into Kikyou, causing her to jolt forward. The red-clad girl in front of her stepped to the side as punch went everywhere, landing on the corset of her dress, dark purple seeing into the baby blue fabric.

"Sorry Miss." Ginta apologized.

Kagome caught her arm before she fell and helped pull the silent girl up. Upon noticing the punch staining her dress, Kikyou glared as her face twisted into one of anger and disappointment that her plan didn't carry out as nicely as she would have wanted it to.

"Kikyou, you spilled punch on your dress. Here. Let me help you." The black haired girl replied, taking out a cloth to wipe away the offending punch, but was shoved away by the blue clad girl. "Just get off me."

"Hey, I said I was sorry." The boy behind her still apologized, sensing her anger.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said simply and walked off, not saying a word further, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome standing alone and Ginta looking apologetic.

"What's with her?" The dark haired boy asked.

"I don't know." The raven haired girl looked at her boyfriend. "Maybe she's mad because she spilled punch on herself. I mean, that punch is going to be hard to get out of that light fabric. I'd hate to pay her dry cleaning."

In the bathroom, the lone girl scrubbed away at the purple on her corset. _'Damn, I'm going to have to find something more effective to get at her, but what?'_

Dark eyes darted about the room, trying to think of a plan.

There was nothing of use there.

After getting most of the punch off, she walked back outside, looking around as if she were trying to find someone and spied a candle, lit on one of the tables.

A smile crossed her face.

'_Perfect.' _She walked back over to Inuyasha and Kagome, who was using one of the table tops to lean against. _'This will be sure not to fail.'_

She edged up beside of Kagome. "I'm back." Kikyou said in a somewhat monotone voice.

"Oh, I see you got off most of the punch. That's good." Kagome smiled. "I hope that little incident won't keep you from having a good time."

"No, I'm fine."

While the conversation carried on, the sly girl moved her hand behind herself and edged the candle over the table top oh so carefully, edging the flames closer and closer to Kagome's hair.

'_You're going down in flames, Kagome and I won't mess up this time.'_

There were noises from behind them as two figures took seats behind them. They were students from Kikyou's school. One of them slammed their fists down on the table, laughing at the other's comment, causing the candle to tip over - - right into Kikyou's long, black hair.

Eyes widened at what she had thought to happen. _'No…This can't be…My hair.'_

Kikyou turned around a whirl and began to attempt to put out her hair with Kagome and Inuyasha helping. The girls at the table raced to get the candle from atop the table so it didn't fall on the ground and catch the carpet on fire.

After a few seconds, they were able to get the fire out and by this time, Kikyou's anger was getting the best of her.

She was tired of playing around and she **would **make Kagome pay for stealing _her _Inuyasha.

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm done with another chapter. So sorry for not updating, I'll really try to update on time next time. I only have two chapters left, please read and review. I hope I didn't lose any fans.**


	24. Crash and Burn

**A/N: Not dead yet. Decided to write another chapter on this little story, so I can finish it. This is the next to last chapter, so I do hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please read and review!**

**Hidden Affection**

**Chapter 24: Crash and Burn**

**By:Melissa Norvell**

After the dance was over, everyone stood outside, waiting for their ride. Inuyasha had set up for a limo to take both him and Kagome home, while Kikyou and Naraku loaded themselves into a car.

"Well, all of your plans have been failing." Naraku stated as Kikyou sat in the back of the care, her light blue dress cascading around her.

"Don't remind me." She huffed, making a face of agitation.

"So, still want to make Kagome pay?" The dark haired boy said as he turned the ignition and the engine roared up.

"Of course. This time, I won't fail." She allowed a wicked and sly smile to drape across her features. "We'll wait until their limo comes around, then I want you to follow them."

"Right."

Inside of Inuyasha's ride, everyone was talking up a storm from the busy night before. Kagome was a real chatterbox, talking to her boyfriend as if he hadn't even been there. At first the boy was patient, but then irritation began to cross his features.

"It was really fun Inuyasha! See now, wearing these clothes isn't so bad." Kagome replied, fluffing out her red dress.

"Keh! For you…" The boy said as he rested his head in his arm.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha." The black haired girl replied, smiling kindly at him. "Don't be like that. I had a lot of fun and your friends Kouga and Ayame were really cool. They made such a wonderful couple. Even that Kikyou girl seemed a little nice. She was creepy but nice."

She could see a flicker of sadness run through Inuyasha's eyes as her own gaze softened. "I bet you miss her, huh?"

"I don't miss her! Keh! She left and didn't even say goodbye." He huffed.

"Kagome blinked. "But you look sad."

"I'm not sad; I'm just tired from all of that dancing."

"Oh…"

The two rode together in silence as their car traveled along the night roads. Kagome stared up at the night sky, each star shining like a beacon of love and hope through the darkness of midnight. The moon was also full, bathing their car below in a haze of pale moonlight.

The girl sighed lightly to herself, taking in the fresh night air.

She then leaned against the back of the seat, ready to take a short rest before arriving at her destination. There was a brief pause before her body jolted forward, colliding with the back of the seat.

All around her, the girl could see the various objects flying about in the air. Her hair wisped around her face, and her tiara bounced off of her head, nearly impaling the driver of their limo. Inuyasha's body jolted as he flung his arms out in what seemed to be slow motion as he attempted to grasp out for anything he could reach to steady himself and keep himself from hitting the back of the seat, but it was a failed mission as his elbows made impact with the leather of the front seat.

Then their forms seemed to jumped backwards as they flew back into the back of the seat, feminine orbs opened wide whilemale were widened and laced with slight irritation.

"What happened?" The red-clad girl asked, moving some hair from in front of her face, tucking it back behind her head.

"Some idiot doesn't know how to drive!" Inuyasha snapped, rolling down the window and sticking his head out.

"Hey!" He shouted to the vehicle that pulled up beside them. "Watch where you're- Kikyou!"

"Kikyou?" Kagome blinked, then looked out of her window to see that Kikyou and Naraku were behind them, the engine of their automobile still running.

"Kikyou, are you all right?" The girl asked, checking on the blue clad girl.

"I'm more then alright, but you won't be for long." Pink lips turned into a smile as her eyes turned to her accomplice. "Step on the gas."

"Right." The gas pedal was accelerated as the car began to push on their limo.

"What's happening? Why are they stepping on the gas?" Kagome asked.

"Hey! Step on the gas!" Inuyasha yelled to the driver, who responded by doing so.

The two cars began to run down the highway. "We've got to get them off of us. Whatever we did to them, they're really mad."

"But I don't understand." The black haired girl replied with concern in her eyes. "What did we do to them?"

"I think it's what I did to her." The black haired boy replied.

"Huh?" Kagome looked to him in question.

"She's still hung up on me. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her, and I lost her address and phone number so I couldn't call her after I moved away. I made a promise and I broke it…" He told her. "We used to go out…I probably really hurt her."

"You mean turned her into a psycho." Kagome replied. "Is she that obsessed with you that she won't accept an apology?"

"It's not just that." Her boyfriend told her. "Kikyou has always been the type to hold grudges. Something must have happened to her since we've gone out."

"Inuyasha." They could hear as Kikyou stuck her head out of the car window. "Is that who you cheated on me with. That look-a-like? She's hardly anything like me in attitude. You know that you can't erase our past."

"Past?" Kagome asked.

"This is none of your concern." Dull eyes narrowed as black hair fluttered in the wind at rapid movement. "You promised that we'd always be together. You picked me up when I was at my worst, and then you betrayed me and took advantage of me. . . Not anymore, Inuyasha. "

"Kikyou, you don't understand! This is all a misunderstanding!" Inuyasha tried to bargain, but the woman was unresponsive to his sentence.

"You left me…and robbed me of my happiness. Now I shall do the same to you." She stuck her head back in the window.

'_She's serious.' _Kagome thought as she looked to Inuyasha.

"What?" He asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

"She's your girlfriend, you tell me!" Kagome shouted back, but in the midst of their argument, the side of the limo shook and jolted to one side, causing them to crash into the other side of the door and fall atop of each other. Inuyasha's back hit the door, he then caught Kagome and dodged her tiara.

"Why do you have to wear so much junk?" He complained. "That tiara of your**(s)** nearly impaled my face!"

"It's not like I can help it! We're being run off of the road!" She shouted back.

Dark eyes looked out of the window to see that they were now on a bridge. The opposing car was constantly ramming the side of the limo, trying to push it off of the bridge into the on coming traffic below. With each repetitive jolt, the limo careened more and more to the opposing side of the bridge.

"We're going to fall off of the bridge!" Kagome yelled.

"No shit!" The male replied.

With one final slam into the limo, it curved off of the edge of the bridge, getting stuck between the ground and the underside of the guard rail. This caused the limo to make a sort of make-shift ramp as the opposing car, containing Kikyou and Naraku went sailing into the air.

"Is everyone alright?" The driver asked.

"I'm fine. What about you, Inuyasha?"

"Fine."

Two gasps were heard as the car landed on the ground a few feet away and rolled over and over down the side of the hill it was on as three pairs of orbs watched in dismay.

Finally stopping at the end of the hill and landing on its top, the car remained still and there was no sign of life within the confines.

"You think we should go over there and see if anyone's alive?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded as they all exited the limo, the driver getting out his cell phone and calling the cops. The couple rushed down the hill and got to the car, inside Naraku was bleeding and there were no signs of life from him. Kikyou also had a fair amount of blood coming from her chest, but was still alive. She turned to look at Inuyasha, who said her name in an airy tone.

"I'm really hurt that you would do this to me." She said in a scornful voice, laced with the physical and emotional pain that she felt.

"Kikyou, I didn't do this on purpose. I came to the dance to get information from you and to talk to you about what happened. I never meant to leave you alone…I loved you…"

"I loved you too, but now it's over…And I guess you win after all…" She closed her eyes as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Sadness shown in Kagome's eyes as she saw her love's attempts to regain his ex's consciousness.

Shortly after, many police units arrived on the scene, followed by an ambulance. Inuyasha and Kagome rode home in the squad car, not saying a word to each other, each figure sitting in silence on the way home.

They each looked out of their respective window. They hardly knew what to utter if they would find the will to speak of the events that just happened to them.

Inuyasha was thinking about what had happened both past and present and felt a little downtrodden having not been able to tell Kikyou everything.

He wanted to tell her the truth and try to get her to move on from him as he had done with her, but things didn't turn out the way that he had hoped for. Silently, he wanted her to survive the deadly crash. He didn't care about that Naraku guy that she was with, but he wanted her to be alright.

Though he had the sinking feeling that she wasn't.

Kagome was left in confusion, but inwardly hoped that Kikyou was alright, despite whatever had happened that night between them. She could see why the girl had been so upset with her at the dance.

The dark haired girl figured that she'd feel the same way if she were put in the same predicament as Kikyou.

For Inuyasha's sake and for the sake that they had a chance of making things right between themselves again, she wished that Kikyou would survive.

**TBC**

**A/N: Yes, it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry about that. I have a life and it likes to get in the way of my writing. Well, that and I had severe plot bunnies on this one. I wanted this chapter to go a certain way and still hold to its 6 page stop, and I think I did a good job. **

**One chapter left until the end! Thanks for sticking with me on this fanfic and a HUGE thanks to my beta Notoes, who stuck by me on this story until the very end!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
